A Love Like No Other
by TheUnknownWorld
Summary: A Caroline and Kate story. My first. Be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

As the clock struck midnight and the electronic calendars rolled forwards a day to the 28th March 2014 Caroline Elliott typed out a text and sent it to its recipient. _'I can legally marry you today, and there's absolutely nothing a single person can do about it. C xx' _Slipping the phone back onto the bedside table, Caroline rolled over and snuggled under the duvet trying desperately to get some sleep.

Several miles away across town Kate's phone buzzed as the message pinged into her inbox. Opening her weary eyes and reading the words she couldn't help but smile to herself. No matter how much time they spent together the minute she was away from that beautiful woman her body ached to be in her presence once more._ 'I can finally make an honest woman of you! I love you. Kate xx' _replied the sleepy lady before also turning in for the night.

The two women met in the middle of the venue, both nervous but excited for the events that were about to take place. Caroline took hold of Kate's hands and squeezed them like she had done many times before. The older woman then leant forwards and whispered into her lady's ear _'You look beautiful.'_ A smile crept onto Kate's face _'You look stunning'_ was her response before turning to face the registrar.

'_I welcome you all here today to witness the marriage between Caroline Elliott and Kate McKenzie'_ announced the far older woman. It was, undoubtedly, a strange turn of wording for her. This would be the first legally binding same sex marriage she would perform. The usual prayers and songs were sung. Both women had notably married before, to men, but this time it was different. It felt different. It felt right.

First it was Caroline's turn to make her vows

'_I, Caroline Elliott, take you, Kate Mckenzie  
>to be my wife,<br>to have and to hold  
>from this day forward;<br>for better, for worse,  
>for richer, for poorer,<br>in sickness and in health,  
>to love and to cherish,<br>till death us do part'_

Whom was then followed by Kate

'_I, Kate McKenzie, take you, Caroline Elliott  
>to be my wife,<br>to have and to hold  
>from this day forward;<br>for better, for worse,  
>for richer, for poorer,<em>  
><em>in sickness and in health,<br>to love and to cherish,  
>till death us do part'<em>

Once the rings had been blessed the giving of rings commenced.

'_Kate, I give you this ring  
>as a sign of our marriage.<br>With my body I honour you,  
>all that I am I give to you,<br>and all that I have I share with you'_

'_Caroline, I give you this ring  
>as a sign of our marriage.<br>With my body I honour you,  
>all that I am I give to you,<br>and all that I have I share with you'_

As the pair let go of each other's hands, but still facing one another, the Registrar said her final words. _'Before this congregation, Caroline and Kate have given their consent and make their marriage vows to each other. They have declared their marriage by the joining of hands and by the giving and receiving of rings. I therefore proclaim that they are married'_

The room of guests erupted into cheers and clapping and the two women locked lips and kissed passionately in front of family and friends. They stood in the same position Celia and Alan had stood just months previously when announced as man and wife.

* * *

><p>William tapped the side of his champagne glass with the spoon he held in the opposite hand. As the room quietened and all eyes turned on him the matured young adult straightened his tie.<p>

'_I'll try not to take up too much of your time.' he started, nervously 'Firstly I would like to thank you all for coming today and making the whole thing so special for Mum and Kate. It's been a very long time since I've seen my mum smile with such ease and comfort, or be properly true to herself. You all know what a magnificent woman she is, and as her son all I want is for her to be happy and I know being with Kate achieves that. Laurence and I would like to openly welcome Kate into our loud and sometimes mad family, as well as our soon to be baby sister. So if you would be so kind, please raise your glasses; to Mum and Kate' _he finished as everybody followed his request and lifted their filled champagne glasses into the air.

Celia then took to standing up as William seated himself down once again. Caroline and Kate looked at each other, a light of fear in their eyes. _'It's alright you pair, I'm on my best behaviour!' _the elderly lady insisted having witnessed the pair looking a little concerned. _'I'll admit I reacted rather badly to the news that my Caroline had fallen in love with another woman. It's something I'm not proud of and deeply regret because over the past few months I have seen my beautiful, intelligent and caring daughter flourish past my wildest dreams with Kate by her side. And with the new addition expected within the Elliott-Mckenzie family any day now I know the life they have built together with the boys will continue to grow. So Kate, thank you'_ her words were said with such love and meaning that even Caroline struggled to maintain her composure. Her mum's blessing was all she had ever wanted.

The final family member to stand up was Kate's mother. It was only right that someone from the younger woman's family said a few words. _'Over the years I've seen Kate change, only small amounts at a time, but none the less she changed. But now she's so happily in love with Caroline and expecting their first child together the light in her eyes has reignited. Her excitement for life has returned and I can only put that down to her new Wife's presence. In a matter of months I've become a grandmother to two grown boys, a mother-in-law and gained a wealth of extended family. Only now do I realise what real love is; seeing my daughter so content'_


	2. Chapter 2

'_We're home!'_ called Caroline through the open front door. She then returned back down the steps and opened the passenger door, helping her new wife out _'Welcome home Mrs Elliott-McKenzie'_ she whispered before kissing the woman.

The newly formed family no longer resided at 'Conway Drive,' instead they had sold both their properties and bought a new residence that was just as grand (if not grander) than the previous family home; a three storey stone house with numerous living areas, a huge open plan kitchen and dining room and five ample sized bedrooms. Not to mention the sprawling bricked driveway and stunning rear garden. There was something about the house that echoed their personalities entirely.

William came running out of the entrance with Laurence on his back, before spinning in several circles and dropping the boy on the floor laughing. _'Hi Mum' _he embraced his mother in a warming hug as he kissed her cheek. 'Did you have a good time?' he questioned.

'_We'll tell you all about it once we get inside'_ she replied, lifting their cases out of the boot. Her eldest son, without hesitation, grabbed the cases and carried them inside. On his way he kissed Kate on the cheek, just as he had his mum. _'You're looking well Kate' _his words were returned with her beautiful smile as she followed him indoors.

'_Muuuuuuum! Did you get us presents?'_ asked Laurence cheekily as he ran into his mother's arms, nearly knocking her to the floor.

'_I missed you too Laurence!' _laughed the woman, kissing her sons head.

* * *

><p>The newly married couple were curled up on the sofa together with the fire roaring lightly in front of them. The two boys topped and tailed on the opposite sofa whilst watching a film. William, ever the book worm, had his head stuck in a new novel; his ability to watch a film and read a book simultaneously continued to amaze his mother.<p>

'When will we be seeing Roxy again, William?' enquired Kate, her head in Caroline's lap who stroked her Wife's hair softly.

William put the book down on his chest and ran his now spare hand through his ginger curls _'I'm driving to collect her tomorrow morning and then I thought, if it's okay with you both, we could stay here for a few days before heading back to uni'_

The four of them knew it would be the last time they would be together before the arrival of the baby. Knowing how important both boys were in their lives they relished anytime they could spend with them._ 'Absolutely! We'd love to see her, wouldn't we Caroline?'_

Caroline broke her gaze from her beautiful wife to look at Will _'Of course, she's more than welcome here-'_

'_Ooooo' _perked up Laurence _'Mum they'll have s-e-x!'_ to which his elder brother pulled the pillow from behind his head and lobbed it towards his face.

'_Shut up you idiot!'_ the growing man retaliated._ 'Unlike you and your immature friends, we haven't all got sex on the brain'_

'_Yes well'_ peering at the clock Caroline _intervened 'I think it's time that you went to bed Laurence. As I recall you have a rugby match first thing tomorrow.'_ Throwing the pillow back at his brother he got up and went to leave the room, surprisingly without resistance. On his way he kissed both his mum and her wife on their cheeks.

'_I'm off to bed as well'_ William headed for his parents and hugged them both _'I've got to be up early to beat the rush hour traffic to get Roxy'_

'_We'll see you both tomorrow evening then'_ Caroline stroked her son's cheek and kissed him

'_Night William'_ responded Kate. '_Drive carefully'_

As the living room door shut behind the last of the two boys Caroline released a large sigh and smiled at Kate _'I thought they were going to set up camp down here!_' she teased. Caroline leant her head down and kissed her lady passionately and with ease. She had one hand behind Kate's head and the other placed carefully where their unborn child lay. Kate clung onto Caroline's arm and responded to the kiss. The older woman's hand wandered up the blossoming pregnant body to her ample breasts, where they sat; caressing every inch of skin.

'_There's something about you Kate, something that leaves me wanting more'_ uttered Elliott in between kissing the other woman '_I've never felt such love or exquisite passion. My whole being tingles when you're near'_

Kate traced Caroline's face with the tip of her index finger, biting her lip as she did so. _'And you, Caroline Elliott-McKenzie, are so beautifully magnificent. You make me happier than I can ever remember'_

'_You're going to be a brilliant mother, Kate'_ the tone of the conversation quickly changed _'I'll be right beside you through it all.' _The pregnant woman had spoken her fears on numerous occasions, worried she wouldn't be good enough for their child. That in some way she would her family down and crumble beyond help.

'_I know my beautiful girl'_ whispered Kate, cuddling each other _'I know'_


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline and Kate stood on the side lines as the spring sun broke through the clouds. Surrounding them were numerous other parents, all there supporting their rugby playing child. Both women had their long smart coats on; Kate customised hers with a purple scarf whilst her wife wore her coat freely flowing.

'_Go on Lawrence!'_ shouted his proud mother as her son pelted forwards with the ball in his grasp. As he touched the line at the far end of the pitch the boys who had been just milliseconds behind pounced on his back, pinning him to the ground. Kate gripped Caroline's hand as the action escalated. Their team cheered for his determination and the result it bought.

'_That's my boy!'_ squealed his step-mother, barely taking note of her words until Caroline turned to her smiling. She shrugged it off and laughed as the woman kissed her cheek. _'Assuming Lawrence and William don't turn her head towards the route of football and rolling around in mud, you'll have to get used to watching a room full of girls practice ballet as oppose to sliding around a pitch.'_

'_Oh I think I can manage such a change' _replied Caroline, her eyes fixated on the pitch and her athletic son_ 'As I recall from my younger days, ballet doesn't result in a shower sprayed with mud and blood!'_

* * *

><p>The blonde haired woman helped ease her heavily pregnant wife into the passenger seat of their Jeep before placing her handbag on the darker ladies lap and shutting the door.<p>

'_Stop right there young man!_' vocalised the headmistress _'I want those shoes off your feet and in the bag in the boot before you even think about stepping inside that pristine car!' _she warned, to which her son just laughed and kicked his boots playfully in her direction. His mother then walked around the car and got into the driver's seat where they waited for the boy to do as his mum had requested.

The rear door flung open and Lawrence dived in, smearing mud over the back seats much to his delight. _'LAWRENCE ELLIOT!'_ Caroline shouted as she watched him laugh gleefully. _'If you hadn't have just played some of the best rugby to grace that pitch I would have a good mind to make you walk all the way home, shoeless' _

Ignoring her warning,, Lawrence popped his head through the middle of the front seats and kissed his mother with his muddy lips _'What's for lunch, Ma?'_ His cheeky grin and sparkling eyes left both women unable to do anything but laugh as they pulled away from the pitch and waved to several friends of theirs from school.

* * *

><p>Lawrence lay on the living room rug, freshly showered and clothed in clean joggers and a t-shirt. 'What are you going to call the baby?' he asked Kate who was reclining on the sofa quietly. Caroline stood metres away on the other side of the wall in the kitchen prepping food for the five of them.<p>

'_I'm not sure yet, we'll have to wait until she's born before making a final decisions'_ she explained, caressing the space in which the baby lay _'Do you have any suggestions, Lawrence? Any names you'd like to add to the list?'_

He lay for a few moments staring at the ceiling, musing over thoughts and ideas in his head _'As long as it's not something old-fashioned like Mary I'm sure it'll be fine!_' he commented, making judgement over certain names _'Harper; Harper Elliot-McKenzie. Or Scarlett? Olivia?'_ Kate smiled as he reeled off names he had being storing away. For him to want some sort of involvement and interest in the child was mightily encouraging progress. _'It can't get much worse than Sebastian Elliot, can it?' _noting John's baby sons name whom he shared with Judith._ 'I mean, really?!'_

The two women had noticed Lawrence took far more interest in their baby than he ever had in John's new child. His relationship with John had become a little rocky and fragile in the months that had passed, mainly due to the uncertainty or how Judith would behave. 'We'll be sure to run her name past you and William before anything concrete is decided.'

As if by magic the front door opened and two laughing voices were heard entering the house _'We're home! Mum? Kate?' _shouted out William with Roxy following close behind.

'_In the kitchen darling'_ his mum replied

'_And Lawrence and I are in the living room running through baby _names' uttered Kate, closing her eyes once again.

* * *

><p>Lawrence scooped large helpings of meat and vegetables onto his plate. Once finished he passed the dish to Roxy for her to take what she wanted. Caroline joined her wife and the children at the table, pouring a glass of wine for herself and her eldest son<em>. 'Can I have some, mum?'<em> begged Lawrence.

'_Absolutely not! Growing rugby players don't drink alcohol, do they?_' she teased, before putting a small amount in his glass. _'How's your family Roxy? We really must meet up with again at some point'_

The young woman looked up from her spot next to William and engaged in conversation with her boyfriend's family _'They're great, thank you. Mum was saying the exact same thing last night. She can't wait to meet the baby once she's born'_

'_We'll put her down for babysitting duties then' _joked Kate, winking slightly

'_At least that will get Lawrence and I out of such_ duties' added William whom was eating his longed for meal _'Roxy and I were saying in the car, that it would be nice to take you all out for a meal tomorrow evening, if you have no plans? With us both heading back to uni in a couple of days it would be great to spend some time together, where you don't have to cook, mum' _Since joining university William had become self-efficient with a nicely paid part-time job, as well as being on the board at the university.

'_What a splendid idea!' _smiled Caroline, proud of the well mannered and thoughtful son that sat in front of her.

'_Roxy phoned Gillian and Granny and they said they're free and would be pleased to join us all. So there's Roxy, me, Lawrence, you, Kate, Granny, Grandad, Gillian, Robbie, Raff, Ellie and Calamity. Oh as well as Kate's mum.'_

'_I hope you don't mind, we took the chance to drop in on her on the way past'_ added Roxy smiling

'_That's very kind of you both'_ spoke Kate, almost overcome with _emotion 'Very kind of you indeed. We'd be delighted to join you tomorrow evening.'_ The woman of Nigerian decent felt so privileged to have joined such a welcoming family. A family that included her and her own extended family so freely_._

'_In that case I'll be having a starter and a pudding!' _joined in the current youngest member of the family who had been very quiet devouring his _food 'It's not every day my big puff of a brother offers to take us out to eat!'_


	4. Chapter 4

They had arrived at the maternity until at just after 2am on this particular Tuesday morning. Given Kate's past history and repeated miscarriages her whole pregnancy had been monitored closely and even though they were so close to the end they were all still aware that the unthinkable could happen. After several hours of contractions Caroline made the executive decision to drive a tired and weary Kate to their local private hospital.

Knocking on William's door gently, knowing he had to be up early to travel back to university but being unable to see any other way around the situation; she pushed the door open and walked over to his double bed. Under the duvet her eldest son and his girlfriend were curled up together fast asleep; a sight every mother dreams of for their child but at the same time wishes they never had to witness.

'William' she whispered, bending down beside his bed 'William' repeated the woman, placing a hand on his shoulder. The young man opened his eyes and quickly acknowledged his mother's presence.

'_Mum?'_ he questioned _'Is everything okay? Is Kate okay?'_

'_Sorry William, I know it's only two in the morning but Kate's gone into labour' _she explained stroking Will's hair back _'I'm going to take her into hospital now, just to be safe'_

'_Okay. Okay. Is there anything I can do?'_

'_Just make sure Lawrence is up and at school on time in the morning and ring your Granny at a reasonable hour. I'll ring you as soon as I can. And please make sure you drive carefully back to Oxford'_ she stood back up and went to creep out of the room after kissing his cheek. The whole time Roxy had stayed sleeping.

'_Mum'_ he called after her to whom she turned around to face him in the darkened room '_I love you. Everything's going to be fine; you're going to be a mum again by tonight.'_ All Caroline could do was smile at her son. A mum again as she neared the age of forty-seven. Was she mad?

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the edge of Kate's hospital bed stroking her head soothingly as the darker woman focused on getting through another intense contraction. The environment they found themselves in was clinical but homely. Outside of the room the corridors lay quiet, with midwives ready to pounce into action whenever necessary.<p>

'_You're doing so well'_ uttered the supportive wife whilst rubbing Kate's lower back _'I'm so incredibly proud of you'_

'_Does my mum know what's going on?' _questioned the labouring woman as the contraction eased off and she was able to regain some sort of composure 'Is she okay?'

'_Calm down, Kate. I gave her a phone call about an hour ago'_ insisted the blonde haired lady _'I said she could come over is she wished but she insisted she didn't want to crowd you and that it was best it just being us two. I'll update her as soon as I can. Don't worry she's fine.' _As ever her loving partner cared more about her family than herself, even when preparing to give birth.

'_I bet she's pacing around her living room'_ giggled Kate _'with the phone in one hand and a cup of tea in the other'_

'_And every now and again she'll sit down and carry on knitting another baby hat' _laughed Caroline, barely able to contain herself _'At the rate she's going we'll have enough hats to give every newborn baby in England'_

'_I've never seen her this excited before, Caroline. Mum's dreamt of this moment for years; a chance to be a grandma and each time it was cruelly snatched away from her'_

'_As have you sweetheart. We're so close. In a matter of hours you'll have your newborn daughter in your arms where she belongs'_

'_Our daughter'_

'_Yes, our daughter' _Caroline corrected herself _'You're going to make such a brilliant Mother, Kate. The way you are with William and Lawrence only cements that belief further'_

In a moment of weakness the younger woman spilt her concerns and worries _'But what if this all goes wrong, Caroline? What happens if she's taken away from me like all the rest were? I can't go through that again. I can't carry a child, feel her move and grow within me and then lose her forever.'_ She sobbed into Caroline's arms.

'_You listen to me, Kate Elliot-McKenzie, that is not going to happen. Do you hear me? We're in the best place possible'_ Dr Elliot swaddled her wife in love, taken aback by the thoughts running through Kate's head at what was meant to be the happiest moment of her life. As another contraction hit the woman her thoughts were lost through the intensity of the pain. She lay helplessly on the bed whilst Caroline continuously rubbed her back and uttered words of encouragement. Casting her mind back to nineteen years ago when the headmistress herself found herself giving birth to her first child she hoped this time it was different. Kate was in a loving marriage, Caroline hadn't been at the time.

At an entirely inappropriate time as the pain hit its peak and Kat was relying on gas and air to get through the next few minutes Caroline's phoned buzzed and beeped in her pocket.

'_How is Kate? Send her our love. Mum x' _read the message from Celia

'_Mum sends her love, Kate. Although I think she's secretly digging for news'_ Caroline didn't know what her words were meant to achieve, maybe a moment of distraction for the pained woman that lay in front of her. _'She's besides her waiting for this little one to arrive; her first granddaughter. You mark my words; this little lady is going to be spoilt rotten; two grown brothers, two mothers who love her dearly and countless extended family. And Alan of course, another woman in his life to spoil'_

* * *

><p>'<em>How's it going mum? Is Kate okay? Are you okay?'<em> questioned William who had supposedly driven back to Oxford that morning with Roxy. Caroline, who stood outside of the delivery suite eager to get back to Kate, was grateful for her attentive son.

'_She's fine thank you William. We're nearing the end now apparently and-' H_er sentence was cut off as a wail came from the other side of the door. William on the other end of the phone nearly dropped the phone, his face turning a ghostly white colour.

'_W-was that Kate? Are you sure she's alright?'_ interrogated the grown boy

'_I'll give you a call later Willie. B-bye'_ she quickly ended the call and rushed back to her wife's side. _'Sorry Kate, s-sorry. It was William calling to find out how we are doing. We're-you're so close now darling. So close'_ Kate lay on the bed with Caroline's arm behind her head and gripped her other spare hand. A midwife stood at the opposite end of the bed watching taking care of the delivery.

'_Caroline's right, Kate'_ spoke up their chosen midwife, a woman who they had formed a relationship with over the months of the pregnancy _'I'd say you're going to be a mum in less than half an hour'_ it was music to the labouring woman's ears, who had been pushing for well over an hour and was now running on virtually empty.

* * *

><p>At 5:39pm on the same Tuesday that they had arrived at the hospital Caroline was by Kate's side as she gave life to their first child together. Kate clung onto her wife as if her life depended on it<em>,<em> as the last excruciating contraction swamped her and their daughter entered the world wailing.

'_You've done it Kate! You've done it!'_ exclaimed the older woman peering down the bed to where the helpless newborn lay between her mother's legs. The midwife instantly lifted the girl up and placed her on her mother's bare chest. Kate examined the small body that lay in her arms, blown away by the enormity of what had just happened. Caroline stood next to the bed cradling her wife, smothering her and the baby in kisses and love. 'I am so proud of you Kate! I love you'

'_I l-love you'_ replied the weary and breathless woman, unable to break eye contact with the baby.

'_Would you like to cut the cord, Caroline?'_ interrupted the midwife he should have long finished her shift but instead had wanted to stay on and see the birth through until the end.

Caroline looked up from where she stood and, with shaky hands, took the scissors the midwife handed her and managed to cut in between the two clamps. Meanwhile the baby had quietened in her mum's arms and had taken to Kate's right breast like a duck to water. Just minutes in and Kate was already proving to be a natural.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door broke their first precious hours as new parents to this amazing creature that had entered their family. Caroline walked to the door and opened it, to her surprise there was a small bunch of family members standing on the other side.<p>

_'Congratulations Mum!'_ cheered William wrapping his arms around his mums neck and kissing her on the forehead.

_'But William, you're meant to be back at University? You were driving back this morning?'_ she questioned, confused about why he was standing in front of her.

'_Roxy and I agreed that we could stay on for another night'_ he explained as he let go of her _'I wasn't going anywhere without meeting my new baby sister. Couldn't let young Lawrence here take all_ the _glory!'_

'_Enough jabbering you lot!' _interrupted Celia pushing to the front of the small crowd _'Now where's this my first granddaughter? I'm dying to meet her!'_

'_I second that!_' supported Kate's mum who couldn't help but smile.

Turning to look at Kate, Caroline was greeted with her Wife's usual beautiful smile which indicated they were more than welcome to enter. She opened the door further and all six of them piled in. Celia and Kate's mother, Thea, were the first to reach the new mother.

'_Look at her!'_ exclaimed Celia overwhelmed _'She's so-so tiny'_

'_I'm so proud of you my sweet darling'_ Thea wrapped her arms around Kate's neck and kissed her intensively _'I knew you would get your moment of glory, and this is it sweetheart. If only your dear dad could witness it, he would be so happy for you- so proud'_

After the excitement had calmed down William and Lawrence, with Kate's blessing, took it in turns to get to know this tiny newborn who was their sister. William sat in the high backed hospital chair and cradled the infant carefully, regularly kissing her tiny head. Roxy stood next to him with her arm draped over her boyfriend's shoulders.

'_Smile for the camera you pair!'_ instructed his mum who was armed with their family camera, desperate to capture the infants first moments in the world. Lawrence was next. He was a little unsure of how to handle something so fragile but eventually eased into the role. After looking her over several times an overwhelming and surprising surge of love hit him out of nowhere. Unlike his relationship with Sebastian, somehow he knew this was going to be different. It was his job as her big brother to protect and look after her.

'_What's her name mum? Kate?'_ he asked aware that the topic hadn't yet been discussed.

The two adults looked at each other, and addressing the whole family _'We thought she suited Florence Olivia Elliott-McKenzie'_

'_Florence Olivia, hey?'_ piped up Lawrence, looking at his new baby sister _'I think, Florence, you and I are going to get along famously!'_


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was yet to rise but part of the Elliot-McKenzie house had been up for hours. It could be argued that they were yet to even sleep properly. Kate walked up and down the front of the living room in almost total darkness with a screaming infant in the crook of her arm.

'_Come on Florence. Go to sleep-go to sleep for mummy'_ she uttered desperately. _'You've been fed. Your nappy had been changed. What else could you possibly want?!'_ the new mother was at the end of her tether. When she had imagined parenthood she hadn't envisaged so many sleepless nights, so much loneliness...so much noise. In the first few days of her life Florence 'Flo' had slept fairly soundly, only waking regularly for feeding and changing. By the end of the first week though she had screamed the house down more times than either of her mothers cared to remember.

Kate offered the small being her left breast once again only for it to be ignored and pushed away whilst the girl carried on howling. The woman's nipples were cracked and sore; her body ached from the changes it was being put through and yet she persevered. She moved the child from her arm and instead placed her on her right shoulder, holding her securely, and sang soothingly.

'_Kate-Kate darling it's seven o'clock'_ were the next sounds she heard properly. The younger woman opened her eyes to find Caroline leaning over the back of the sofa stroking her face lovingly. Kate lay on the sofa with the baby snoring on her chest.

'_Shush'_ she whispered _'It's taken me hours to get her to fall asleep.' Looking _at the clock she continued _'In fact I'm certain we've only had an hours sleep'_

Caroline lifted the child off her mother's chest gently so as not to wake her. Florence only stirred to get comfortable in a new position. '_I'll go and put her down in her moses basket. You stay here sweetheart and I'll bring you a cup of tea through.'_ The older woman left the room with their daughter whilst Kate moved her battered body to an upright sitting position. Resting her head in her hands she wasn't entirely sure she could even work out what day it was.

'_Morning Kate!'_ shouted Lawrence as he walked past the living room towards the kitchen for his breakfast.

'_M-morning'_ she uttered. Lawrence, recognising his step-mother didn't seem her usual bright and bouncy self, backtracked and entered the living room.

'_Are you okay?'_ he asked. A year ago he barely took notice of anyone's feelings or emotions; he had matured so much in twelve _months 'Would you like a hug? Mum says I give pretty good hugs. Although I think she may be lying...'_ he tried joking with the woman. When there was no response he slipped onto the sofa besides her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Caroline came in with a hot mug of tea and a handful of biscuits to find her youngest son comforting her wife. She almost turned around and pretended she hadn't seen any of it. Instead she put the items down on the table and, after taping Lawrence's shoulder and giving him a sign it that was okay for him to leave; she took his place and cradled her emotionally fragile partner.

'_I know this is hard, Kate.'_ She soothed kissing her head _'You're doing brilliantly'_

'_What am I doing wrong Caroline?_' she questioned desperately, her face in Caroline's chest

'_You're doing absolutely fine darling. It's not anything you're doing; she's just a restless newborn. It will get easier, I promise'_

Kate went back to being limp in her wife's arms, just letting Caroline cradle and soothe her. Caroline made a mental note to give both their mother's a ring and see if either of them could pop around and keep an eye on her. With her past history of depression it was what they working to avoid, although so far they were failing miserably.

* * *

><p>Celia let herself into the property with the key Caroline had given her almost as soon as they had moved in. At a first glance it was quiet; no baby crying or adult moaning. As she ventured further in she found Kate sat on the sofa crying softly in her pyjamas.<p>

'_Kate?'_ when there was no response the elderly woman sat besides her, wrapping an arm around her shaking body _'Whatever's the matter?'_

'I'm not sure I can do this, Ceila' was her sobbing reply.

'_Of course you can. Let me tell you now, you can do absolutely anything you put your mind to dear. You went through so much pain and heartache before bringing our little Florence Olivia into the world, this is easy in comparison.'_ The tearful lady quietened a little as she listened to her mother-in-law _'Believe it or not, Caroline found it even harder than you are when William was born. She thought she could control everything but then this newborn entered her world and tipped it upside down. John was as useful as he is now. I remember coming over one day to find Caroline crying helplessly on the stairs whilst young Willie screamed in his cot'_

Kate straightened herself out a little and wiped the tear stains from her eyes_ 'Really? Caroline found it difficult too?'_

'_You bet! And believe me when I say this; she feels out of her depth right now. She wants to take all your pain away but instead has to stand by and watch you beat yourself up. Now, why don't you go and have a shower. I'll watch Flo and make you some lunch for when you're ready'_

Kate hugged Celia tightly and kissed her cheek before getting up and leaving the room for a shower.

* * *

><p>By the time Caroline came home that evening Celia's magic had worn off and the house was once again a crumbling mess. Before she even got through the front door she could hear her daughter screaming once again. She thanked whoever was listening that Lawrence had gone to Angus' house for the evening and was missing such chaos.<p>

Opening the door and entering the door she greeted by the sight on Kate leaning on the banister crying; anger in her eyes. The Nigerian woman turned to face the headmistress and opened her mouth, unable to stop herself _'I CAN'T DO THIS CAROLINE! I CAN'T! I THOUGHT I COULD BUT I CAN'T!' _she charged towards Caroline whom had just enough time to shut the front door behind her and barricade it to stop Kate from leaving the house. Holding onto the woman who used all her might to get out of her wife's grip to no avail; Caroline was stronger.

'_Kate stop it'_ when that had no impact and the woman still hit and pushed her she tried again '_Kate, stop it!' _not once raising her voice too much. Instantly she crumbled in Caroline's arms towards the floor. Caroline fell with her so as not to let her hurt herself. She leant again the wall and held Kate whilst they lay awkwardly on the floor_. 'You can do this, Kate. We can do this. I know it doesn't seem like it now but it will get easier' _Caroline stroked her hair in an attempt to comfort the emotional wreck in her arms. _'I realise now that I've let you down; both of you-all of you. So for the next two weeks you have my undivided attention; you, Florence and Lawrence. I'll do the night feeds and let you get some proper sleep. We will sort this Kate, I promise' _he voice wobbled a little. '_I love you sweetheart.' _McKenzie looked up from her spot and gave Caroline the first proper eye contact they had had in days.

'_It's like when all the other babies died, Caroline. I feel like I'm being pinned down by some great black cloud and there's no way out. I'm meant to be so happy that she's in our lives but instead all I want to do is sit in the corner and forget everything. Why me? Why now?'_ she murmured, admitting to how she felt freely and openly.

'_I don't know- I don't know but we can sort it'_ encouraged Caroline _'What would I do without you darling? My life would be worthless- pointless even. We all need you, Kate'_ but in her head all she could think was 'postnatal-depression' and the urgency of getting Kate assessed and seen to. They couldn't go on like this for much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

The tired and worn down headmistress stood at the kitchen bench; a baby on one shoulder and making a cup of coffee with her other hand. Flo had settled minutes before hand having refused for quite some time to settle. Lawrence crept into the warm kitchen and grabbed himself a bowl whilst putting two slices on bread into the toaster _'Morning Ma'_ he whispered kissing her cheek and stroking his baby sister's head. Caroline briefly smiled lovingly at him before taking a gulp of her steaming mug.

Walking up the stairs with the youngster she pushed their bedroom door open to rouse her wife. _'Kate-Kate, Florence could do with a feed.'_ She spoke rather loudly as Kate pulled the duvet further over her head in an attempt to shut out the world around her. Knowing she was running out of time he continued, knowing she was getting nowhere with this line of conversation _'Right, well I'll drop this little one of with my mother on my way into work. I'll see you tonight'_

* * *

><p>Lawrence was, unusually, sat in the car without his mum even having to ask him once. Caroline slotted the baby car seat into the backseat of the Jeep and double checked to ensure it was safely secured in. <em>'Right let's go!'<em> she cheered as the car rumbled out of the driveway.

'_Where's Florence going mum? She isn't coming to school with us, is she?' _questioned the curious boy who was peering over his shoulder to the car seat.

'_No-no. Granny and Alan are going to have her for the day'_

'_All day?!' he exclaimed 'Where's Kate going? Why can't she have her?'_ he was well aware of the tension at home but was scared of being direct. He felt shallow questions were far easier.

'_You mean why can't she look after her own daughter? It's a very good question Lawrence, and one I can't answer'_ she replied, raising her voice slightly agitated that her wife had put her in such a situation. _'Kate seems to have forgotten that the world doesn't just revolve around her and that she does in fact have a baby to take care of. But no, good old Caroline will take up the slack and run a household, look after her own son, a newborn baby and a school'_

Lawrence looked at his feet for several moments unsure of what to say. Even he, a mere school boy, could see how upset his beloved mother was _'You're not going to get a divorce are you, mum?'_

The words hit Caroline much like that of a freight train. They were words she had hoped her children would never have to ask her again. Looking at Lawrence and placing a hand on his knee she aimed to reassure him _'Absolutely not! I love Kate, Lawrence. With a new baby around it's just a lot for her to handle. These things sometimes happen to new mothers. I promise you we will sort it, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm sorry darling'_

Lawrence smiled back, his eyes full of love for the respected woman. He was pleased to hear such words. The growing boy wasn't sure he could handle watching his mum fall apart from yet another divorce; she deserved so much more and he knew deep down Kate could give her that. And secretly, he had come to love Kate in a similar way to that of any other family member.

* * *

><p>Later that evening after a phone call from Celia saying they would drop baby Florence off a little later Caroline knew that this was her only real chance to talk some sense into her wife. It was the only time they would have a child free house.<p>

Walking up the stairs and entering the bedroom she found Kate still lying in bed, in the same clothing she had been wearing that morning. The cup of tea Caroline had bought up before leaving for work had been untouched and left to go cold.

'_Kate'_ she uttered to which the woman was unresponsive _'Kate!'_ She raised her voice. It was rare for Dr Caroline Elliott to lose control but she was really being pushed to the edge _'I don't know what you think you're playing at but this had got to stop!'_ recalling her earlier conversation with Lawrence who had appeared so worried about their home life her blood started to boil _'How long are you going to leave me to run a house, look after Lawrence and a newborn baby as well as go and run a school full-time? As well as worry about you! I think I've been patient and understanding for long enough. I've done the night feeds for more than a month. I've been at her every beck and call whilst you just lie here! She needs you. She needs her mother to care for her.' _Pulling the duvet off Kate, Caroline looked at her sharply. Her hand motions doing a lot of talking and expressing for her _'IF I'D HAVE KNOWN IT WAS GOING TO BE LIKE THIS I WOULDN'T HAVE ENTERED INTO A BLOODY RELATIONSHIP WITH THE KNOWLEDGE YOU WERE PREGNANT! I THOUGHT THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED?! YOU TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO BE SOMEBODIES MUM AND NOW THE CHANCE IS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU YOU'VE DECIDED TO HIDE AWAY AND LEAVE ME WITH THIS CHILD!' _her voice quietened a little 'What am I meant to do? Stand here and watch you fade away before my very eyes? Because I'm not going to allow that to happen. I love you, Kate and I know that if we can get over this then we have a positive future ahead of us.

As Caroline had got wound up shouting at her wife, Kate had sat up on the bed, her legs hanging over the side. Caroline never raised her voice, she knew that. She was always cool and collected; it was who she was. The last time Kate had witnessed her wife respond in such a way was over a year ago when John had lit a cigarette which resulted in the well mannered woman chucking a bucket of water over her ex-husband. Offering her hand to Caroline, Kate offered her the chance to enter her darkened world. _'I'm sorry-I'm so sorry' _she murmured, only realising now the true extent of what she had caused. Together they sat on the bed encased in one another's arms weeping quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate crept out of their shared master bedroom to the nursery so as not to wake an overworked Caroline. It was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning and she had been a little surprised to realise their daughter was yet to wake them up. On reaching the nursery doorway it was plain to see that the cot was empty. From the top of the stairs she could hear the familiar gurgles and babbles of Florence Olivia. At a glance Lawrence's bedroom door was also open, so tiptoeing downstairs she stood a distance away watching the boy interacting with his baby sister.

Lawrence was sat on the floor with his back against the sofa, his knees were bent up towards him and on top of them lay the growing infant. Although Kate couldn't see his face clearly it was obvious that he was pulling faces at her to make the girl smile and wriggle around with glee. _'Round and round the garden like a teddy bear. One step, two step and a...tickley under there!' _he chanted. _'I love you, Florence'_ he uttered, suddenly turning a little more serious _'And I'm going to spend my entire life looking after you!'_ Lawrence stroked her cheek gently as she grabbed hold of his hand.

'_She loves you too, Lawrence'_ added Kate, startling the boy a little as well as embarrassing him; his cheeks burned crimson red. The woman walked in to the room and sat on the sofa above her two children _'You're a great big brother to her.'_ Herself and Caroline had been astonished at how easily the teenager had adapted to having a baby in his life, and how much love her had shown her.

'_Morning Kate'_ he responded, looking up at her _'I heard her crying so I thought I would let you and mum sleep. I warmed a bottle like you do, and I tested it on my wrist first. Is that right?' _

'_Absolutely perfect Lawrence, you did well'_ the younger woman encouraged _'And she drank it all so you must have done something right. Did you wind her afterwards?'_

'_Yeah, I'll leave that to you next time though'_ he smiled _'I'm not keen on having sick in my hair'_ Kate laughed at his response. It was mind blowing to see the places vomit from the mouths of such tiny humans could reach.

Upstairs Caroline had aroused from her deep and much needed sleep. From where she lay she could hear the rest of the household laughing and giggling directly beneath the bedroom in the living area. The older woman couldn't help but smile at the beauty of such a simple moment. Her outburst weeks beforehand had had the desired effect and Kate had sought the help she had so desperately needed. Together they had worked to piece their lives back together and give their children the security they needed.

Putting on her fluffy dressing gown and blue slippers she padded down the stairs and stood in the living room doorway, just like Kate had. Flo was still on Lawrence's lap and Kate was looking over his shoulder talking to the pair of them, regularly changing the pitch of her voice for the baby.

'_Now this is where all the noise is coming from!'_ she laughed as the pair turned to look at her. Entering the room she sat next to her wife, kissing Lawrence's head and Kate cheek. _'How long have you both been up? You should have woken me'_

'_About fifteen minutes'_ replied the Nigerian woman _'Lawrence far longer. He decided to let us both sleep in and see to Florence for us'_

'_Easy work, mum! I don't know what you both complain about. This baby lark is easy'_ he joked

'_Oh well in that case we'll leave you to do the night feeds?'_

'_Not a chance!'_ standing up gently he placed the baby in Kate's arms before running to the kitchen. _'Who wants bacon sandwiches?!'_

'_Where's my son and what have you done with him?'_

* * *

><p>Alan sat in the leather armchair with the sleeping baby in the crook of his arm; he was in his element.<p>

'_So we've left the bottles in the fridge and you know where everything else is'_ rambled Caroline as she put on her coat. Ceila stood opposite, rolling her eyes a little.

'_It may have, you know, passed you by, but I did have a baby daughter of my own many years ago who happened to become a respected head teacher of a state school. I've had two grandchildren, three now, as well as Calamity.'_ She listed her experiences to humour her daughter.

'_Your mum's right, Caroline. Come on, we're going to be late'_ pleaded Kate _'Thank you so much for this Ceila. Lawrence is getting dropped off my Angus' parents around nine and we won't be out too late'_

'_Go and enjoy yourself; the pair of you-'_

'_Flo and I will be grand together. Won't we love?'_ chipped in Alan soothingly.

'_Okay-okay'_ replied the blonde haired woman. She kissed her mum's cheek and then proceeded to follow in her wife's footsteps to the car.

The married couple sat in an expensive restraunt; classical music playing the background. Caroline was leant forwards, her hands on the table, whilst Kate relaxed a little into the high-backed chair. Both of them sipped wine from their glasses.

'_Well, this is...nice'_ stated Caroline, a smile sweeping across her beautiful face.

'_No wailing baby. No hyperactive teenagers. Just us'_ added Kate swiftly _'My beautiful wife and I'_

'_Oh shush! You'll make me blush at this rate' _

Kate reached across the table and took her wife's hand in hers. _'I love you, Caroline.'_

'_And you know my love for you is just as equal, if not more so.' _A comfortable pause followed before the blonde haired woman carried on_ 'It's your birthday next month and I thought we should do something memorable; your first as my wife and your first as a mum'_

'_A night in front of the fire with you, the kids and a takeaway sounds just as satisfying, Caroline'_

'_If that's what you want darling, then that's what we shall do'_ replied the order woman, lying.

* * *

><p>Lawrence let himself into the house with his own personal key, a surprise which Caroline had entrusted him with not long after they had moved house. She felt he was now mature enough to start taking on such responsibilities. Ceila appeared in the hall way with a finger to her lips and held the sleeping baby in the opposite arm. The boy followed her into the living room, leaving his bag by the stairs to take upstairs afterwards. Ceila took her seat on the sofa and Lawrence perched himself on the arm next to her. Alan slept soundly in the armchair opposite.<p>

'_She's so beautiful, isn't she Granny?'_ he stated quietly looking for _approval 'Having her in our lives is not at all what I expected'_

Ceila carried on gazing at the girl, taking in her constantly changing facial features _'That's what babies do, Lawrence. They change everything. It's your job, yours and Willie's, to be her role models. She'll look up to you and copy what you do'_

'_I'll look after her, don't you worry. I can't wait to take her to the rugby pitch and show her how to score a try'_ Ceila raised her eyebrow at such a suggestion. Noting this Lawrence responded _'What?! William will teach her the intricate English language, she's got to have some fun in her life!'_

'_You were such a beautiful baby, with your big brown eyes and cheeky smile. I'm proud of you and the man you're becoming. We're all so lucky to have you, Willie and little Florence here in our lives' _Ceila, for once in her lengthy life, spoke from the heart; her eyes tearing up _'Grandad and I used to take you to the park and you would make us push you higher and higher on the swings.'_ She reached a hand up to her grandson's cheek and stroked it lovingly '_From the moment you were born we all knew you and William were complete opposites. Whilst he would sleep soundly and stay interested in books and toys, it was difficult to get you to stick at anything for more than five minutes.'_

'_I remember Grandad teaching me to throw a rugby ball in the_ garden' Lawrence cast his mind back to years gone by '_Only I accidently smashed the window on the garden shed one time and he took the blame; but mum being mum saw through his white lie' _pausing briefly before carrying on, the teenager smiled '_I only realise now what a privileged life I've had and how lucky I am, Gran'_

'_Your Mum, she works hard to give you the life you all deserve' _reflecting on the childhood Caroline had had, it struck Celia that she was trying to make up for the safety she had never had herself _'And Kate seems to fit in rather well, doesn't she?' _ The old woman hadn't had chance to seek her grandsons approval of her new daughter-in-law.

'_I think-I think to start off with I felt a little like you did, but now I see how unhappy Dad made Mum. She deserves to be happy, doesn't she? Kate does that.' _Explained Lawrence, being more adult like than his elderly relative had ever witnessed before _'Just like Alan makes you feel'_

'_You're a smart lad'_ looking at the clock _'But you really must jump in the shower before your mother and Kate get home or else they'll have my guts for garters'_ Lawrence smiled at his grandmother, kissed her cheek as well as Florence's and then sprinted out of the room and up the stairs. Ceila watched him disappear and smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>The Elliott-McKenzie couple stumbled through the front door at gone midnight. Caroline's mum stood metres away with the same face she had had so many times before when her daughter had been a teenager and had shown up at ridiculous hours. The need to know where her child was still lingered and Celia was just glad to see the pair of them so happy.<p>

'_So that's where you've been!'_ she chuckled out loud, Alan joining her.

'_Good lord! And I thought young Lawrence was a dirty stop out'_ added the male jokingly. Kate straightened herself out a little.

'_We lost track of time. One drink led to another, on Caroline's part, and then we seemed to drive for miles'_

'_The stars are so-so beautiful at this time of night,_ _mum_' Caroline jived, her words a little slurred _'And the moon is just phenomenal. Come outside with me mummy and look' she_ begged, grabbing the older ladies hand. Celia stood on the spot and protested.

'_Oh, good heavens. My daughter, a mother and supposedly responsible head-teacher drunk on a Saturday night._' Her mother handed her back over to Kate who started to help her back up the stairs. The older couple stood at the bottom laughing at such attempts.


	8. Chapter 8

'_Lawrence'_ called Caroline up the stairs _'Lawrence!'_ she repeated, bellowing a little more this time. The floor creaked a little as his head popped over the banister at the top. Kate had taken Florence to a baby swimming class. Occasionally Caroline and Lawrence would join them but this time they had made valid excuses and let the pair go alone.

'_Were you shouting me Ma?'_ he questioned, smiling.

'_I think the people in Australia could hear me, I was shouting that loud!'_ Her son raised his eyebrow as he raced down the stairs, jumping on top of his mother and holding her tightly_. 'Lawrence Elliott! You'll break my back in a minute' _he slid off and stood next to her, his arms still draped around the woman's next.

'_Oh you do exaggerated Ma'_ Lawrence headed in the direction of the kitchen. As Caroline reached the same room as him he already had his head stuck deep in the double fridge searching for yet more food to eat. She grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled him out.

'_I don't think so, young man'_ he looked at her pleadingly _'You can have the rest of that chocolate once I've run through next Saturday's_ timetable' he rolled his eyes at such words. The woman sat on one of the kitchen stools whilst Lawrence poured himself a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. _'Now, by my calculations Kate should leave here with Florence at approximately half past eleven. I've told her that I can't join them because I have a meeting with the board of governors, I think she bought it.'_ Her son jumped up and sat on the opposite work surface, watching his mum carefully _'You'll go with her so that once the class is finished you can delay her coming home. Don't forget to take your swimming trunks because you know how much Flo loves having you in the water with them'_ information was reeled off without a pause for breath _'Willie and I will be here getting this place decorated and ready as well as welcoming the guests in. I've got caterers dropping the food off at two, Thea is sorting out the birthday cake and Mum and Alan are dealing with desserts and so on. If you could keep Kate away from the house until at least half past three then we won't run the risk of ruining the surprise'_

'_Yes Ma! Anything else Ma?'_ he queried sarcastically, his arm in the ait saluting the woman.

'_Have you bought her a present? Or at the very least a present?'_ she continued

'_It's all under control, don't worry. I spoke to Will on the phone and we've got it_ covered' he paused, looking down at his lap briefly before looking back at his mum '_You really love her, don't you mum?'_

Caroline looked up from her precisely planned timetable, taken a back. She had had similar conversations with William but never with her youngest, trickier son _'I do, Lawrence. Why do you ask?'_

'_I've never seen you as happy as you are these days. A while back William had a chat with me, not long after I figured out you were seeing Kate. He made me realise that you really were- are happy and that none of us should get in the way of that. It took me a while to except that dad could never make you that happy, that somebody could replace his position-'_

'_Nobody will ever replace your dad, Lawrence. He will always be your dad. The one you go to for advice on girls, the one who taught you to ride a bike and who watched you kick your first football'_

'_I know that now mum'_ Lawrence persevered _'So I decided I ought to give Kate a chance. I'm so glad I did mum. Her and baby Florence have bought more to our lives than I ever realised they would. You more than anybody deserve you be happy'_

The blonde haired woman, from where she sat, held out her arms to the boy. He slid off the workbench and entered her arms where they stood embraced in one another_. 'I love you Lawrence, and William. Everything I do is for both of you, and now for Kate and Florence'_ She looked into his eyes, her beautiful boy '_One last thing, I need you to pick up your suit from the dry-cleaners' _Lawrence laughed at the request- back to business.

* * *

><p>Lawrence opened the front door to a gurgling Florence who's eyes lit up at the sight of the her big brother. She was passed into his arms as Kate entered the house and went to put their swimming things into the washing machine.<p>

'_Hello there monster Florence Olivia Elliott- McKenzie'_ he babbled with a high pitched tone. From where he stood he could see his mum and Kate kissing over the kitchen worktop; he smiled to himself before sitting on the stairs with his sister on his lap. _'What have I got here?'_ he questioned. Knowing he wouldn't get a response he pulled out a bunny from behind his back and pretended to make it jump on Florence's head and shoulders _'Is this bunny? Bunny's been waiting for you to come home'_ He hid it once again to which the girl's facial expressions went blank as she got confused over the sudden disappearance of her favourite stuffed toy. When Lawrence bought it back into her sight she giggled loudly and looked adoringly at the boy.

'_Lawrence, can you put Flo down for a nap before tea'_ ordered Caroline who was laughing a little as Kate rubbed her shoulders. He did as he was asked and carried her up the stairs, talking to her as he did. The teenager loved watching the baby fall to sleep; watching her go from this active human to a sleeping infant in minutes. After laying her down carefully and placing her blanket over her he sat on the floor next to the cot. Florence watched him intensely. He spoke softly to her, any random words that came to him. Within minutes she had slipped off into a peaceful sleep. Lawrence stayed sat there for a while before he quietly moved away to join his parents.

'_Kate, can I join you and Florence at the swimming class next week?' _he asked, sitting down in leather armchair. Both his parents were curled up on the sofa watching the news. The boy knew the answer would be yes; he couldn't recall the last time Kate had declined anything he had asked of her.

'_Of course you can. Florence loves it when you get in the water with her' _she explained, agreeing to the suggestion _'As long as you don't have too much homework'_

'_I wish I could join the three of you'_ added Caroline, her hand stroking Kate's cheek '_But this Governors just can't be moved'_ she lied, winking at her son who had suppress his laugh _'I can take her the week after if you want to go out somewhere?'_

'_We'll see'_ replied her wife

'_So, what's for tea?'_ inquired Lawrence, food never far from his mind. Florence, just on cue, started to whimper through the baby monitor.

'_I'll go'_ insisted the older woman '_You two can sort of what we're going to eat'_

* * *

><p>A week later and, having completed all of his homework in record time; Lawrence joined Kate and his adored baby sister at their swimming class. He had dived around the pool like a fish, playing with the cheery baby who seemed to love the water almost as much as she loved her brother. Kate had sat on the side of the pool for a majority of the time watching-no, marvelling at the sight.<p>

After following Kate, with Florence on her hip, into what seemed to be a quiet and deserted house Lawrence left their bags by the door._ 'If you go in to the living room I'll bring you a cup of tea _through' he suggested. All the doors were closed. He watched as she got closer and closer to the living room door. As she opened it a chorus of _'HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'_ flew at her. Lawrence smiled to himself, pleased they had managed to successfully pull off the surprise.

'_C-Caroline?'_ she stuttered a little as Caroline kissed her cheek and handed her a glass of wine, taking their daughter from her clutches _'Is this down to you? Did you plan this?'_

'_Happy Birthday Darling'_ she uttered. In the room stood their parents, family and friends; dozens upon dozens had turned up and hidden their cars in order to surprise such a dear friend. That same morning they had lazed in bed longer than usual as Kate opened presents and cars; her first 'Mummy' birthday card has been tearfully received.

Kate turned around to face Lawrence who couldn't help but smile, a glint in his eye _'Did you know about this, Lawrence?'_ she questioned playfully.

'_Don't look at me! I was only doing as I was told'_ he hurriedly spat out before walking off for first dibs of the buffet in the kitchen. Meanwhile the girl in Caroline's arms started to grizzle, bored of the lack of attention she was receiving.

'_Hey- hey Miss Florence Olivia'_ started her older mother _'Didn't we do well surprising mummy?'_ before relatives who had ever met the baby before poured around for their hold. Kate watched Caroline with their daughter. Exactly a year ago they had had an argument into a hotel foyer about her then girlfriend fighting to keep their relationship a secret; now they were married, had a home and a daughter.

'_Happy Birthday Kate'_ murmered William from behind as she turned to look at him. Without having to say a word he explained his presence _'Roxy and I, and Roxy's family insisted on coming over for the evening. We couldn't miss your birthday, could we?'_ He handed her a small box with a ribbon on top 'And this is from Laurence, Florence and I' He leant over a bit and kissed her cheek.

'_Oh William, you shouldn't_ have' the woman kissed him back and pulled him into her arms. On opening the box she found a gold chain necklace with three free hanging rings on them, each engraved with their names. _'It's gorgeous- it's absolutely gorgeous. Thank you'_

'_I hope you don't mind that I add mines and Lawrence's name to it. It seemed the right thing to do, after all you are our second mum'_ the man beamed at her, glad she liked the present.

'_No-no. Don't be daft. You, Lawrence and Flo are all my children, and I love you all equally'_ her kind stepson helped her do the clasp on the necklace around her neck. _'I'll treasure this, I promise'_

Their beautiful encounter was interrupted by her head teacher of a wife who tapped a metal spoon against her champagne glass. _'Right-right, I won't keep you long; I know how much you're all dying to finish off your food and start on the desserts. I'd like to thank you all for coming to make this surprise so-so perfect for Kate. I know we only married a few months ago, but the last year itself has taught me so much. It's taught me that I cannot live without this beautiful woman whom I get the pleasure of calling my wife. I see her with our daughter and only know do I understand what love is' Caroline paused to look at the woman she was talking about 'I was talking to our boys recently and we summarised that Kate and Florence complete the Elliott-McKenzie family. You know as well as I do how special Kate is, how magnificent everything is about her so I won't ramble on and bore you all. Please raise your glasses to my wife, Kate; Happy Birthday!'_ Everybody lifted their glasses of alcohol and repeated with the married couple kissed.

Throughout the evening they all had chance to catch up with people they maybe hadn't seen in some time. William took the time to entertain his baby sister; she had changed so much since he had seen her a few short weeks ago. He had noticed she was becoming more vocal and had started to recognise familiar faces. Florence took great delight in listening to her eldest brother's voice; there was something about it that helped to calm her.


	9. Chapter 9

Dressed in a pair of fitted jeans, a blue and white stripy coloured long-sleeved shirt and navy blue loafers Caroline walked freely down the street with baby Florence strapped to her chest in a Bjorn contraption. The sky was blue; bluer than the woman could ever remember it being. Birds sat in the trees singing the morning chorus joyfully. _'Morning'_ she replied or spoke to the passing members of the village as they went about their early morning business. Flo sat inwards, facing her mother. Over the past weeks she had become far more interactional with those around her. Each time Caroline spoke she would gurgle, and if she was ignored for too long she would wave here arms around freely.

'_Morning Caroline'_ beamed the local area Vicar.

'_Morning Vicar'_ replied the blonde haired woman _'How are you? Everything okay?_' her usual polite self. The headmistress was well known, as was her entire family, for their bright and friendly exterior. People often wondered what is what like to be inside of the four walls of their house; what a happy environment it must be for the three children who seemed to thrive so much.

'_We're not so bad at the vicarage, just running errands for my wife before she serves up her famous full English'_ he licked his lips at such words _'Thought I ought to make the most of this glorious weather before the end of Summer is amongst us. Are you alright? How's baby Florence here? She certainly seems to be full of herself'_ he indicated to the child she was carrying who seemed to be watching the male carefully. His waves to the infant weren't reciprocated but instead she babbled loudly.

'_She certainly is!'_ look at her daughter she talked to her _'You're turning into a right little madam aren't you? She's got her older brothers wrapped around her little finger' _Finding her excuse Caroline left the male to his business 'See you around Vicar' she finished; the two walked off in their separate directions.

Since moving into the village with Kate and the children Caroline had experienced a whole new way of life; they all had. She had made a point of fitting in more time for her family. Her long hours still existed, of they did, this is Caroline Elliott-McKenzie we're talking about, but she always tried to ensure that either Saturday or Sunday was dedicated entirely to those she cared about. Whether it was taking Lawrence to football practise, playing on the floor with Florence or catching up with Kate's week, it was just simply joyful.

Entering the bakery, the door knocked the bell above the door and alerted the owners that they had company. _'Ah, Caroline! We thought it might be you!' _spoke the female baker who walked out from the back _'Is it the usual?'_

'_Morning. Yes please, that would be great, and Lawrence has instructed me that I am to get him two pain au chocolats or else I fear I may go down in the book of worst mothers; not for the first time I can assure you' _her comment received a laugh from the woman and her husband. _'Thankfully Florence here hasn't started demanding anything yet, but it's only time'_

'_You won't know what's hit you! Our Sophia y is far worse than Louie' _added the male as he wrapped up the freshly baked requested items and then placing them all into a carrier bag making it easier for their customer to carry.

After quick polite chit-chat Caroline left the pair to their day and made the ten minute walk home with Flo. The woman pointed at objects and labelled them; it was too early for the girl to repeat what was said but she wanted to give her the best start in life. _'There's a dog, Flo'_ she guided the girl's eyes to the Labrador on the other side of the street with its owner. '_And look at that big, red car.' _The girl didn't care about the information, just that she could hear her mother's warming and loving voice. The child looked do much like her mummy with her big brown eyes and slightly browned skin. But in so many respects, although not genetic, so held some of Caroline's mannerisms and behaviours as well; her need to be constantly busy was one of them.

On entering the house it was clear that nobody else was yet to wake up and join the pair of them. Slipping her loafers off and leaving them out of the way she carried on into the kitchen. Firstly she lifted Florence out of the Bjorn carrier and placed her in her highchair where she could be watched and interacted with. The carrier was placed on a hook in the cloak room for the next time it would be needed. Then the contents of the bakery bag was emptied onto the kitchen top; one white unsliced loaf, half a dozen croissants, two breakfast muffins and Lawrence's pain au chocolats- the smell was glorious.

'_Right, I imagine your brother will want several bacon sandwiches. Mummy will have a muffin with egg and beans and I shall have two croissants. What about you, sweetheart?_' She asked, smiling at the child. Florence had titled her head slightly whilst her mother had been talking._ 'A bacon sandwich? Caviar? Or just good old breast milk and pureed baby food?' _The organised woman fired up the stove and went about creating her family's breakfast whilst spoon feeding her daughter pureed porridge in the form of the infamous plane talent. _'Open wide Florence, the plane is coming'_ before alternating to the train when that got a little tedious.

Lawrence popped his head around the kitchen door having being aroused by the smell of cooking bacon. Florence automatically noticed her big brothers appearance and her eyes lit up similarly to that of the lights on a Christmas tree. 'Boo!' he shouted to which she giggled merrily. 'How's my little Florence Olivia?' he took up the kitchen stool next to her high-chair and carried on the job his mum had started of feeding her. Kissing the child's head, he inhaled her still noticeable baby smell. 'What's for breakfast, mum?'

'_Morning to you too'_ she quipped, gleaming at him; her son _'This morning, Lawrence Elliott, we have bacon sandwiches and pain au chocolats for you, croissants for me and breakfast muffins for Kate. Is she awake yet?'_

'_Can I have three bacon sandwiches?...please'_ the boy asked cheekily _'And no, I popped my head around the door looking for Flo and she was still fast asleep' _Caroline nodded at the information. _'Shall I go and wake her? I could take Flo up with me and jump on the bed'_

'_You'll do no such thing young man. The wakeup call you gave us last Sunday was enough to traumatise us both for life'_ she said, indicating the way in which they had been rudely awoken the weekend before. Lawrence had run gleefully into his parents' bedroom before cannon-balling himself onto their bed, almost entirely naked. Although he was maturing, and all his parents had seen such positives changes in him recently, he still seemed to manage to maintain his childlike side. Part of Caroline was pleased with this; she didn't want her baby to grow up just yet_. 'You can watch your sister whilst I take it up to her though, and no, I don't want to find any of her food on the wall like I did last night.'_ Lawrence had made the baby laugh just as a spoon of food entered her mouth, spraying a good proportion of the kitchen and his face in the sickly coloured liquid.

Pushing the door open, the headmistress stood in the doorway for a moment observing her beautiful sleeping wife. She was lucky; so lucky. Kate lay on her back with one arm draped off the bed and the other by her side. It was a sight her wife wished she could record and keep coming back to for she never tired of it. Placing the tray loaded with the cooked breakfast, a mug of coffee and a glass of orange juice onto the bedside table, Caroline bent besides the bed and stroked Kate's face _'Kate...Kate...'_ the woman awoke slowly, smiling at the face that she could see '_Morning darling, I've made you breakfast; muffins with beans and egg'_

'_Have you?' _she kissed her older wife passionately before looking at the clock _'Why did you let me sleep for so long? I should have been up ages ago to feed Florence'_

'_No-no, don't worry'_ she reassured '_You were tired, and I couldn't sleep so I took Florence to the bakery with me and now Lawrence is downstairs doing his best train impression'_

'_You're too good to me, Caroline Elliott-McKenzie' _the younger female added, kissing Caroline again and then moving the tray onto her lap _'Oh, and I forgot to mention that mum phoned yesterday and said she would be popping over this afternoon to see us; although what I think she really meant was she wanted to see Lawrence and Flo'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello? Hello? Is anybody home?<em>' called out Thea, having let herself into the Elliott-McKenzie property with the key they had entrusted her with.

'_Hi there Thea'_ called Caroline in her usual bright and cheery voice. Coming into the corridor she kissed her mother-in-laws cheek before indicating out the back _'We're all out in the garden enjoying the sun. Come and join us'_ walking in the direction of the kitchen and then the French doors that led to the garden 'Do you want a drink and a slice of banana cake that Kate baked this morning?'

'_That'd be lovely Caroline, thank you'_ the old woman left Caroline in the kitchen to sort out what she had promised. On walking out of the French doors she could see Lawrence and Florence seated on a picnic rug in the middle of the grass playing together. Lawrence waved to her and helped his sister to wave as well.

'_Hi mum'_ welcomed her daughter who was swinging lightly on their garden chair, holding a glass of iced sparkling water _'Do you want a drink?'_ Thea joined her, kissing her just as she had done Caroline.

'_Caroline's getting me one and a slice of cake. How are you? It's glorious out here'_ she leant her head back a little as the sun shone down on the pair of them.

'_Being kept on my toes by your delightful granddaughter'_

'_Try having to look after two at the same time; both causing havoc'_

'_No-no thank you. One's more than enough'_ Kate smiled, watching Lawrence play so gently with his sister.

Caroline joined the pair, placing the glass and plate onto the table in front of them. She took up her spot next to her wife and placed an arm around the younger woman's shoulders._ 'We were talking about your Keith before, Thea' she _took the conversation in a new direction 'Kate was saying, regretfully, that it had been a while since she had been to see him-'

'_I understand. It's difficult with a new baby and with such busy lives'_

'_Yes-yes but we really ought to pop over in the next few weeks to pay him a visit'_

'Absolutely' chipped in Kate _'Is there a day you would like to go and do something, we could pick up the slack and go and visit him instead?'_

'_If it's a weekend'_ continued Caroline _'then I could join you and bring Flo and Lawrence along. We noticed last time how well Keith and Lawrence got on, especially when it came to rugby'_

Thea smiled at how thoughtful the married couple were, how lucky she was to have them both. _'He did seem rather taken with young Lawrence, and I'm sure he would be more than pleased to see you all. He may not recognise you anymore but deep down something clicks- something ignites his passion for his family' _She looked away for a moment whilst wiping a teat and _thinking 'Next Sunday would be great if you can fit it in. I've been invited out with Elsie and the ladies group but wasn't sure how I would fit it all in'_

'_Next Sunday it is then!'_ confirmed Kate whilst rubbing her mums arm lovingly.

'_We could even take him out for an ice cream by the river. I'm sure Lawrence is more than capable of manoeuvring the wheelchair'_ insured Caroline. Kate looked up and her and mouthed the words _'thank you.'_ They were needless for Caroline would do anything for her wife and family.

'_Now, let's go and see those scrummy grandchildren of mine' _uttered the grey lady and she got herself up from the chair and pottered over to where the two child sat; Flo sat in between Lawrence legs who was supporting the infant in keeping her head and body upright.

'_I'm relieved that she and Lawrence get on so well'_ whispered Kate as he mother walked off and sat on the ground beside the adored kids.

'_We're-I'm very lucky- blessed in fact, that she treats the boys as if they were her own grandchildren' _smiled their _mother 'Although both Willie and Lawrence would fully understand if she favoured Florence over them, it would only be natural'_

'_I think she's just grateful to have children in her life to adore and surround with love, and to see that I've finally settled down'_ explained the darker woman, holding her wife's _hand 'Dad would love this; rolling around with his grandchildren. Watching the three of them grow up- I wished I'd been able to give him that'_

'_I know darling-I know'_ Caroline kissed her head and held her close whilst searching for the right words to say _'But he would-he is happy for you. Even though he's oblivious to whom Lawrence and Flo are he still adores them'_

'_I wish you could have met him- met him before it took hold. He would have loved you, Caroline; to see how happy you make me'_

* * *

><p>With Kate carrying Florence in her carseat and Caroline shepherding Lawrence around the building, after a hectic morning of rugby practice and a teething baby the Elliott-McKenzie family had made it to the nursing home where Kate's father was being cared for. Having signed in and been updated by the nurses on his condition they went to his room. Kate entered first, knocking the door gently beforehand so as not to startle him.<p>

'_Hello dad'_ she uttered, tearing up at the sight of her beloved father in his armchair with the newspaper he had read over five times in the past hour.

'_Darling!'_ his eyes lit up briefly, he recognised her but unable to work out where from. He knew she was family, but who? Kate placed the carseat on the floor and walked up to him, kissing his cheek. Keith embraced her in a hug and kissed her back before looking her ago _'You look well'_

'_Dad, you remember Caroline don't you?'_ it was a pointless question, of course he didn't '_And this is her son Lawrence, the one who plays rugby and_ then' lifting up the car seat so her ailing father could see _'this is your baby granddaughter Florence'_

'_My Granddaughter?_' he repeated, questioning her 'No-no, I'm too young to be a granddad' he replied, unable to comprehend the news. Kate didn't fight back; instead she took Florence from the seat and, carefully, helped her dad to help the child. He looked at her wishfully, taking in all her details; her beautiful curls and big eyes. '_Look Thea' _he carried on, forgetting she was in fact his grandchild _'She looks just like you darling, I'm so proud of you'_ He held Kate close, like she had observed he had done with her mum so many times before. Caroline and Lawrence watched on. The boy had become only too aware of his step-granddads condition and why he acted the way he did. _'Wait until she's older, I'll teach her to ride a bike' _Kate looked at him, a little saddened by his words but also delighted that he was able to take such comfort in the baby.

'_Yes dad, yes you will'_ she replied quietly, watching the pair of them.

An hour later and the five of them were strolling along the river bank. Keith was wrapped up in several layers to protect him from the summer chill. Lawrence pushed his wheelchair, talking to the elderly man and answering the same questions over and over. Caroline walked besides them to support Lawrence when he became unable to answer things. Kate walked a bit behind pushing Florence in her pushchair. She loved to watch Caroline and Lawrence interact with her father. She always found herself imagining what could have been; how it would have been if he hadn't become ill.

'_So, young man, what's your name?'_ he asked, turning his head to look at Lawrence

'_I'm Lawrence'_ he replied once again

'_Do you like rugby Lawrence?'_

'_Yes-yes I do. I play in fact'_

'_Do you? That's marvellous! I used to play in my younger days. Maybe one day I can come and watch you play? Show you how it's really done?' _

'_I'd love that'_ Lawrence added as Caroline put a hand on the old man's shoulder. It would never happen but as long as it kept Keith content then it didn't matter.

'_I have a son, but he's not into rugby, Lawrence. I'm still trying to get him out on the field. I fear I have more chance of getting my daughter playing than I have with him'_ explained Keith, referring to his children whom he thought were much younger than reality. _'My daughter, she's a pretty thing. She has such beautiful big brown eyes; takes after her mum. She'll make a fine mother herself one day' _Caroline's heart swelled at such words; if only Keith could understand the woman his daughter had grown into. _'What about you...'_

'_Caroline' t_he woman filled in her own name for him.

'_Do you have any children? Are you married?'_

'_I'm married to Kate and I've got two sons; Lawrence here and William who's studying at Oxford. Kate and I have just had a daughter, Florence'_

The old chap switched between the years as he always did, muddling information _'My daughter's called Kate, such a nice name. She's just had a baby as well- my first grandchild'_

* * *

><p>Sitting on the sofa that night, both children fast asleep in their bedrooms above them, Caroline and Kate recalled the day. '<em>He seemed well didn't he, darling?' <em>questioned Caroline, starting the conversation _'So happy and contented. They do a brilliant job there with him'_

'_Yes-yes. It was good to see him smiling and enjoying himself. He got so excited when he was talking to Lawrence about rugby, as if he was back in his younger days'_

'_And he still recalled his family- you and your mum and brother'_

Kate shuddered a little, letting out a sob to which Caroline hugged her '_I miss him so much, Caroline. I miss his advice, his love but most of all I miss his presence'_

'_I know darling. He's still there somewhere, we just have to make the most of the little moments when they break through, don't we?'_

'_Soon enough those will disappear as well, and we'll be left with a complete shell. I'm not sure how I can cope with that'_

'_We'll face it together, I promise'_


	10. Chapter 10

A documentary bumbled away on the television in front of her whilst she sipped her cup of tea and read the details of the meeting she was to chair the following morning. On the floor below her feet lay Florence on her play mat, babbling away to herself. Kate was next door in the kitchen doing a small bit of washing up after baking a Victoria sandwich which Lawrence had requested.

The woman watched her daughter with such love, her every move and sound admired and cherished. Then, without warning Caroline jumped to her feet sending her papers flying and her tea whirling around in its container. _'Kate-Kate come quick!'_ she called urgently to which her wife ran assuming something was wrong with their baby.

'_What is it?!'_ she shouted back, fear hindering her voice as she reached Caroline's side peering down at the child. _'Oh my- She's rolling over!'_ the tone of her voice changed instantly as they watched Florence roll from her back to her tummy; her face transfixed on reaching her goal.

'_Lawrence! Lawrence!'_ squealed the blonde woman excitedly _'Lawrence, come and look at this!' _the sound of his muscular build echoed as he sprinted from his room, taking the stairs three steps at a time.

'_What ma?'_ he questioned, just as Kate had. He looked inquisitively over his parents shoulder _'She's rolling over!'_ he boomed, jumping up and down. Kate bent down to pick Florence up once she had completed what she had set out to do and then proceeded in covering her in kisses. Caroline joined her in praising the child. The baby couldn't figure out what she had done that was quite so extraordinary, but the attention didn't go amiss. Lawrence hugged his mother and Kate with such force they almost fell over into a heap; it was the first time he could recall witnessing such a huge moment in anybody's life. It was a moment he surely wouldn't forget in a hurry.

* * *

><p>The teenager took his adored sister into his arms from Kate's hands and held her in the air, as if to show his pride. <em>'Did my Flo Bo just roll over? Did she?' <em>he asked, as if she were a pet dog. Besides him the two women kissed each other, delighted they were able to share the moment as a family; albeit missing William. They had feared that with Caroline's work schedule that she may miss big milestones like this.

The following morning Kate kissed her wife goodbye on the front door step with Florence on her hip; all four of them dressed for the day ahead. Lawrence waved ferociously from the passenger seat of the jeep as he and his mum disappeared to school.

'_Right missy, we've got things to do'_ uttered Kate as she shut the front door behind her. The house seemed empty without Caroline's presence and Lawrence's constant hum of information and fun. She set about putting the infant in her walker and then manoeuvring around the moving obstacle to tidy the house. The young woman loved being a mother, it was what she had always wanted since being a child herself but somehow something seemed to be missing from her life. She missed the constant buzz of students and the sense of achievement when the pupils mastered something new. Seven months away from a job she had done for years was a mighty long time.

Picking up Lawrence's socks from the living room floor she laughed to herself remembering the way her daughter had laughed at her brother. He had comically pulled his socks off in front of her last night and then turned them into sock puppets, taking on several different voices. Caroline had mockingly told him off but had also fallen about laughing. The Nigerian woman was so pleased that she now had such a positive relationship with her step-son. Not so long ago he had refused to look at her, or even acknowledge her relationship with his Ma_. 'What are we going to do with him hey, twinkle?'_ she directed her question towards the occupied girl.

Later that morning she stood at the doorway of the nursery for a little longer than normal as Florence dropped off to sleep. She leant against the doorframe and observed her miracle; her proudest achievement. Kate loved spending so much time with her daughter; learning who this tiny human being was and what made her tick. After getting over her tricky start to motherhood she had really immersed herself in it all and soaked up each minute. The original plan was to take a few months out from teaching and then go back part-time, but having got back with Caroline the financial side of things was more than taken care of. In theory this new mother could take off as much time as she liked, if she didn't want to she wouldn't even have to ever return to work.

'_Caroline_' started Kate as they lay in bed having decided to turn in for the night just before one in the morning _'I want to go back to work.'_ Caroline, having not expected such words, propped herself up on her elbow and looked at the woman lying next to her.

'_You want to go back to work?'_ repeated the headmistress, unsure of what Kate wanted to hear from her.

'_Yes. I miss teaching; I miss the surroundings of Sulgrave and all our colleagues'_

'_Okay-okay. What about Florence? What do you suppose we do with her?'_ Caroline supported any decision her wife made. She knew she had no right to control what her beloved did.

'_Well, we have several options. A child-minder, my mother or a nursery'_

'_Whatever you decide I'll support you, you know that don't you? We can take some time to think it over and come up with the best plan of action'_

'_Do you think I'm abandoning her? Is it too soon?' _Kate searched the blonde woman for answers, for reassurance.

'_You mustn't think like that, darling. It's important to do something for yourself and if that's going back to work and doing what you do best then that's what will happen. I didn't expect you to give up everything you had worked for and never step foot into a classroom again'_ Caroline broke out into a smile before carrying on _'Besides, I rather like the idea of seeing my gorgeous wife at work'_

'_Trust you Dr Caroline Elliott-McKenzie. Trust you' _Kate pulled the other woman closer to her and kissed her passionately.

Breaking away the older wife continued _'On a serious note though, everyone will be delighted to have you back; especially class nine b' _

'_Tell me if you think I'm putting too much pressure on us as a family-'_

'_Kate-Kate, it is absolutely fine' _the top of her head was kissed and her shoulder squeezed _'Together we can do just about anything!'_

* * *

><p>'<em>How would you feel about Kate coming back to school?'<em> the idea was projected to Lawrence the next day in the car on the way to work. They had decided early on in their relationship that the children should be fully involved in any big decisions which would also affect them.

'_She wants to go back to work?' _he replied _'What about Flo?'_

'_Well, we're going to have a look at some child-minders and nurseries. What do you think?'_

'_It's up to you both, isn't it? Does that mean she'll be at home less in the evenings?'_

'_The idea is that she'll go part-time, meaning fewer hours than before'_

'_How do you feel about it Ma?'_

'_We always knew the time would come, didn't we?'_ looking at Lawrence briefly before putting her eyes back on the road _'She misses teaching, Florence is thriving and we're all happy as a family unit. We mustn't try and stop her from making her own plans and decisions. I remember after you and Willie were born, I was itching to get back into the classroom. I loved being with you both but it's so easy to lose who you are when you become a new mother'_

'_Then I think that it's a great idea!' _Lawrence agreed. He wanted Kate to be as happy, just as much as his mum did. 'Can Angus come around this weekend for a sleepover?'

Caroline laughed '_Of course he can, as long as you don't destroy the house!'_


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews received so far, they make writing a little rewarding.**

Caroline in her usual formal fitted suit and black and red gown strutted down the centre of the partitioned students. At the front the grand organ played out the familiar tune as her students sang on her arrival to the front of the hall. Lawrence watched from where he was stood; a sense of pride and immense love as always washed over him as his mother came into his line of vision. The boy had always taken such pleasure in telling people what his mum did for a living, watching her carry out the job she was so very good at. William was the same; he respected his mother for everything she did and all she achieved.

'_Good morning!'_ she echoed as the voices faded and she came to a halt in front of the hundreds of students and her staff.

'_Good morning'_ they all repeated in unison.

'_Please be seated'_ they did as they were told with minimal noise _'Now, I won't keep you for too long before Mr Campbell takes over with his chosen presentation. Firstly, I'd like to welcome Mrs Elliott-McKenzie back from maternity leave; I assume you will be all pleased to see her back earlier than anticipated.'_ The whole room turned to look at Kate who stood on the right hand side. The married couple tried their best to keep the marriage separate from the school. Of course, everybody was more than aware of their relationship but it was rarely talked about. '_Secondly, I would like to congratulate the girl's football team on winning their league tournament at the weekend. You will all be appropriately awarded at the up and coming awards ceremony on Wednesday evening, I hope you and all your parents will all be able to join us to celebrate' _the focus left Kate and was now fully back on the headmistress.

Caroline carried on for several minutes longer. Her role on a Monday morning was to welcome the students back from their weekend and outline any outstanding matters that she felt the students should be made aware of. Although she was a teacher to some of the students, it was also an ideal way of keeping in contact with the wider Sulgrave community. She felt it important to not just be the scary woman in the big office, she wanted to be approachable.

* * *

><p>'<em>It's good to see Kate back'<em> started Gavin as he sat on the other side of Caroline's desk during their 1:1 Monday morning meeting. _'I was a little taken a back at how quickly you managed to sort out your personal arrangements, although I expected nothing less from Dr Elliott-McKenzie' _

As he stopped to take a drink from his coffee Beverley had dropped off Caroline took over the conversation_ 'That was all down to Kate' _she assured him, refusing to take the credit for the families successes and planning _'And she knows I'll support any decisions she makes. You should know Gavin that together we only want what is best for our family and Sulgrave'_

'_Absolutely, and that's the very reason why you're in charge here. We as a board can't think of anybody we would rather have leading Sulgrave to its successes'_

'_You make it sound as if you've been discussing my role-my job here?'_ she questioned, staring harshly at the man in front of her looking for answers.

'_Only in the sense that for as long as you want to lead this school you will always have a job-' _his explanation was broken as a knock at the door stopped them.

'_Come in!'_ called Caroline from her high backed chair

'_Ah, Caroline'_ Beverley entered carrying a boquet of flowers _'These have just been delivered for Kate, as she's teaching I thought you may want to look after them for her?'_ Caroline rose from where she was seated and met Beverley to take the flowers off her.

'_Thanks, Beverley. I'll make sure she gets them'_ she took a look at the card that accompanied them; it read _'Kate, all the best on your first day back at Sulgrave. See you all soon. Love William x'_

'_Is somebody fighting for Kate's attention?' _the male joked.

'_Only William'_ she replied, smiling.

* * *

><p>'<em>Yes, she's in her office'<em> Caroline listened to Bev directing somebody towards her office. She recognised the familiar footsteps and they reached her door and then entered.

'_Busy?'_ asked Kate, popping her head around the door and then shutting it behind her as Caroline shook her head.

'_Never too busy for you, my darling.' _The headmistress relaxed into her chair smiling. On noticing Kate had eyed up the bouquet of flowers and was looking at her _questioningly 'From my secret woman' _she joked _'No-no, they're yours.'_

'_Mine? Who from?'_

'_You'll have to read the card!' _On her wife's instructions Kate picked out the card from inside the bouquet and took a moment to read it.

'_William? William sent these for me?'_ her cheeks pinked up a little, overcome with emotion _'I'll give him a call later and thank him. How thoughtful of him'_

'_And no, I didn't tell him to send them. In fact, I'm just as surprised as you are'_

'_Oh come on Caroline, did you really expect anything less?' _The blonde haired woman realised she didn't. It was just in her beloved son's nature to remember such occasions and celebrate them in loving ways. Kate took a seat in the chair opposite her wife and the pair sat in silence for several moments.

'_Is-is everything okay, Kate?'_ broke in Caroline, aware her partner looked somewhat troubled.

'_Do you think Florence is okay?' _she asked, looking her directly in the eyes; her own eyes watering a little as she clasped her hands together.

Recognising Kate's sadness, Caroline removed herself from her executive chair and walked around the desk to kneel besides where the darker woman sat. She placed her hands on top of Kate's_ 'She will be absolutely fine, trust me Kate. Madeline is more than qualified for the job'_ pausing slightly to think and look at her _watch 'We'll pick her up in eight hours and little Flo will be pleased to see her dear mummy' _the new mother's concerns were more than justified though. It was her first born, her longed for miracle child. Caroline had cancelled a meeting so she could be with Kate when she picked their daughter up from her first day at the child minders. The pair, along with Lawrence, had also dropped her off earlier that morning. Caroline reached up and kissed Kate on the cheek trying her hardest to put the woman's worries at ease.

'_Anyway'_ carried on Kate as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye _'I best get back, 9f are sure to be early for their _lesson' she joked _'See you later?'_

'_See you later'_

* * *

><p>The married couple pulled up on the driveway of a small four-bedroom detached house, half an hour away from their own property. They each got out of their respective doors and walked up the pathway to the front door. Caroline knocked with her steady and self-assured hand and then waited for their call to be answered. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged woman with a sleepy baby in her arms. Kate pushed to the front and instantly scooped her daughter in her arms, covering her head in longed for kisses. Caroline stood behind stroking Florence's head.<p>

'_Has she been okay? Behaved herself?_' asked Caroline.

Madeline smiled at the sight whilst replying _'Yes-yes, good as gold. She ate all the lunch you left for her, had three naps- it's all in the book.' _The book was a clever way on keeping the parents up to date on their child's day.

'_Thank you. Same time tomorrow then? Goodnight'_ finished Caroline, taking the bag from the woman and heading to the car, opening the rear door for Kate to put Florence in her carseat.

'_Thank you, Madeline'_ Kate was a little more friendly with the woman, having spent more time with her before deciding on who to give the job to. _'Night.' S_he eased her tired daughter into the seat before strapping her in and placing a pink blanket over her chubby legs.

After getting in and being greeted by Lawrence who had got a lift home from Angus, Kate set up camp on the sofa with her sleeping daughter on her lap. Caroline busied around the kitchen and the office, multi-tasking to cook supper for them all and finish writing up a letter. From the other side of the wall, the blonde haired woman could hear Kate and Lawrence talking to one another. Since Florence's birth, her son had spent far more time with the family as oppose to gaming online with friends.

'_Did she enjoy it?'_ asked Lawrence, stroking her small head as Kate nursed her. He had become used to the practice of breastfeeding taking place in the house and no longer shied away from it.

'_I think she did Lawrence, although she's worn out now. Would you like to read her a bedtime story before we eat?' _replied Kate, smiling at her step-son.

'_You bet! How was your first day back?'_

'_As if I'd never been away! And William sent me some flowers-'_

'_He said he was going to when I was talking to him at the weekend'_

The conversation carried on for a while longer as they each talked about their days and catching up on any news either of them had. It surprised the growing boy at just how much he enjoyed his step-mothers presence.

'_Is it hard-hard being married to another woman, Kate?'_ asked Lawrence warily, unsure if he was okay to broach the topic.

'_No- no it's not'_ she started_ 'It was a little difficult coming to terms with my sexuality in the beginning but it was much harder for your mum'_

'_She's brave for doing what she did, and I'm a fool for reacting in the way I did'_

'_I imagine it was a shock'_ they had rarely talked about the sexuality of his parents. They were aware that if the children wanted to talk about it then they would raise it in conversation first. _'She appeared to be happily married to your dad and had two growing sons, a school to manage'_

'_I'm so glad you and Flo are in our lives' _he smiled before kissing Kate's cheek and then running out of the room to see how long his food was going to be. The woman stay sat with her daughter, musing at the family she loved she dearly.

Feet away Kate could hear Caroline instructing her son _'Set the table for the three of us and pour us all a drink please Lawrence, and then I'll tell you how long it us until we eat'_ then the footsteps became louder as she entered the living room. She loved seeing Kate so at home with their daughter. Leaning over the sofa she kissed her wife on the cheek and watched Florence nursing happily.

'_There's something incredibly sexy about Dr Elliott-McKenzie strutting down the assembly hall' _the younger woman whispered to which Caroline couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

><p>Tuesday evening found Kate stood on the sidelines of the rugby pitch as Lawrence played a match. His mother had had to say no on this particular occasion; he understood, she was busy and her presence wasn't necessary. Caroline tried to attend as many matches as possible, and occasionally John picked up the slack when he could be bothered to. However eager Kate had been to pick her daughter up from the childminders she had happily jumped in and offered to watch him play.<p>

She stood along with all the other parents in her slim fitting denim jeans, white polo shirt, black body warmer and boots. When she got the chance she took out her phone and took pictures of her step-son in action, texting a few to her wife and William. Kate felt she owed Lawrence a couple of hours of 1:1 attention, with no baby to take centre stage.

'_GO ON LAWRENCE!_' shouted the woman as the boy pelted forwards with the ball, managing to miss any opponents that attempted to jump on top of him. It was quickly followed by cheering as another try was scored by the skilled teenager. The Nigerian woman loved watching him play; he always seemed so at ease and so comfortable on the pitch- knee deep in mud was where he truly belonged unlike William.

After talking to several of the parents and also saying goodbye to some of the students she taught, Kate climbed into her blue Fiat 500 and waited patiently for the muddy teenager to make his way to the car. As he approached the car she wound down the window 'Boots in a carrier bag and then into the boot please Lawrence!' she instructed. The clever woman had already placed a towel on the seat to stop him smearing mud on the cream leather. She didn't mind of course. She could hardly tell him off for it. Lawrence did as he was told and climbed into the car, trying to insure no mud ended up on the carpet.

'_I'll give it a hoover out tomorrow evening'_ he promised, smiling at Kate.

'_Does that mean you'll give it a wash as well?'_ she teased

'_In your dreams!'_

_'Thought I might have been pushing it_' she _added 'You played really well this evening, Lawrence. Well done. How about we head off for a drink somewhere- Costa? We haven't go to pick Florence up for another hour yet' _the growing lad nodded at a suggestion, rather pleased he would get some more adult time.

* * *

><p>The following evening the Elliott-McKenzie family were suited and booted (in some respects) for the Sulgrave awards ceremony. It was a big event in the calendar each year; the turnout was always enormous. Almost every students parents joined them for a three course meal which followed the award giving's.<p>

Lawrence, being the headmistress's son, had the responsibility or ensuring he was properly dressed. Caroline had taken him out several weeks before hand to be measured for a three piece suit along with a black bowtie. He hated to admit it but really he loved dressing up and being so smart.  
>Caroline wore a long black gown with her hair clipped up whilst Kate went for something a little shorter but equally as stunning. They had left Celia and Alan at home with the baby, promising they would be home as soon as they could. The elderly pair knew how unlikely that was; the very nature of Caroline's job meant she spent long hours away from home.<p>

The evening started by Caroline making a speech to the enormous crowd; rare butterflies present in her tummy. _'Good evening' _she started as the clapping died _down 'I'd like to welcome you all to Sulgrave Heath's 2014 annual award ceremony. I'm so pleased you could join us all to celebrate your children's hard work over the last twelve months'_ Kate sat in the audience, at a table with Lawrence besides her, bursting with pride. That radiant and stunning woman stood up there speaking to her audience was her wife; _her _wife_. 'Over the last year the school as continued to progress steadily, and that is all down to the commitment your children show to their work. Behind that of course is you, the ever supportive parents, without you everything we do, achieve and strive towards wouldn't be possible'_ She talked for a while longer, going through the pre-planned speech she had stashed away in her head.

Following her strong speech the awards ceremony commenced. One by one the each chosen pupil was called up to receive their award, with a description of why they had been nominated. In some cases there were larger groups of students who had received a joint award for activities they had undertaken together. As the sporting awards were called out Lawrence watched and cheered as his friends and team mates were called up for their accolades. The last thing he expected was for his own name to be announced_ 'Lawrence Elliott-McKenzie' _after the wedding he had decided he wanted the same name as his mother, and that too of the baby sister he had yet to meet. Lawrence stood up, taken aback and shocked. He looked at Kate who encouraged him to go forwards to collect his award. Caroline stood near the front, beaming at her son, at the surprise that was so evident on his face. '_Best sportsman of the year'_ was what he received, and what a privilege it was. Everyone knew how hard he had worked to reach where he was in the sport of rugby.

As the awards came to an end and the food was almost ready to be served to its hungry guests, Gavin took the stage. Caroline hadn't been aware he was to make any sort of speech and so she stood frowning at him, weary of what he was about to say _. 'Now, I'm sure you will all be pleased to hear that the food is just moments away but before we all tuck into what will be an incredible meal I have some final words to say'_ he addressed the people who listened to his every word 'We all know how fantastic our headmistress, Dr Caroline Elliott-McKenzie, is and yet we rarely let her know.' This had been the first time he had the chance to formally congratulate the couple._ 'I would like to take a second to congratulate her and teacher Mrs Kate Elliott-McKenzie on their marriage and also the birth of their daughter. So please raise your glasses, to Caroline and Kate!'_ everybody followed him. He and the rest of the governors had given up on being careful about how they spoke about the marriage. They no longer cared who disagreed with a same sex-relationship. The bottom line was that the couple were blissfully happy, and the school was thriving.

Caroline looked across the room at Kate and smiled. God she loved her.


	12. Chapter 12

William walked along the footpath pushing the pushchair with his baby sister facing him in her carseat; Roxy walked besides him- the pair revelling in Elliott-McKenzie family time. Several feet behind them Caroline and Kate walked hand-in-hand. Behind them was Thea, Ceila, Alan and Lawrence whom had a football at his feet. The weather had started to change; the summer sun being swapped for an autumnal feel. The whole family were wrapped up in their chosen coats and sensible footwear.

'_Florence'_ called William as they strolled, trying to get her attention as she gazed at the outdoors. She gurgled as Roxy pulled a comical face in her direction and took hold of the older girls little finger. _'Who's a beautiful girl?'_ he question, the intonation in his voice rising.

Caroline watched from a safe distance with Kate, observing how happy her son seemed to be. Since John had destroyed the safe haven of the former Elliott home it was no secret that William had struggled to cope. To see him so at ease with his girlfriend was a comfort to both women.

Once the ladies of the group had taken a seat at the outdoor picnic tables and taken refuge in cups of hot tea, coffee and chocolate accompanied with cakes and sandwiches from the nearby coffee bar, the boys went off for a kick about. Lawrence, ever the sportsman, led the game with William and Alan following him. The two younger boys immersed themselves in the fun; both were pleased be spending time with one another. '_Over here!_' shouted William, calling for the ball from his brother. Lawrence pounded the ball towards him and watched laughing as Willie skidded on the damp grass and landed flat on his bath.

The entire congregation burst out laughing with Roxy grabbing her phone to capture. Alan, ever the sensible gentleman, helped his grandson up. '_Good catch!'_ giggled Lawrence, hardly able to contain himself. William responded by lobbing the ball at the younger boys head, missing by metres, and then winced at the pain it caused.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, having left the rest of the family at home to rest and cook an evening meal, Caroline took William out for a coffee. Roxy had been left to add the finishing touches to an assignment and then she would join Kate, Thea and Florence. Alan and Celia had headed home for the evening, exhausted from the morning's family time.<p>

Sat in the Jeep together, William was thrilled he was able to spend some much needed time with his mother. Caroline was just as pleased, she missed her son's warming and caring personality about the house but knew he was doing what he wanted.

'_You and Roxy seem happy-content'_ she commented as they sped through country lanes. William smiled at the remark.

'_We are'_

'_So it's serious then?'_

He paused briefly whilst running through what he should say without sounding like a fool _'I love her, mum. Up until know I'd never been any good at relationships-'_

'_Oh I don't know'_ cut in the woman _'I thought you and Sophie got on rather well' _she joked

'_You only liked her because of her fascination in chemistry!'_

'_Maybe'_ she giggled a little

'_And I guess, like you can with Kate, I can sort of see a future with Roxy'_ he admitted. Caroline looked at him quickly, smiling.

'_If I've learnt anything, William, it's that you have to follow your heart and bugger everyone else. Promise me you'll always do just that?'_

'_I promise mum' _he uttered back _'Do you regret marrying dad?' _

'_No-no I don't. If I hadn't of married your dad I wouldn't have had you or Lawrence. You two, and Flo, are my world. Not for one moment will I ever regret having the three of you. And believe it or not, your dad and I did have some good times. There was a point when I did truly love him'_ she confessed, her eyes fixated on the road. _'But sometimes people change, and when that happens you're not always compatible as a pair anymore'_

William sat quietly, unsure of what he was meant to say next. _'One day, in the future, I hope I can give my children the same start in life that you have given us'_

'_Oh you will, don't you worry'_ winked his mum as they pulled up in the car park. She stopped the engine as they both climbed out of their doors and headed for the coffee bar. Once inside they mused over the past; child hood memories, what the future held and William's studies. Caroline knew that her son wouldn't rush into anything with his relationship with Roxy. She knew she could trust William's thoughts and feelings, and be completely sure that he loved Roxy as much as he had said he did. She saw it in both their eyes when they looked at each other and the way they acted in one another's presence. In some ways it reminded Caroline of the relationship she had with Kate; how utterly in love they were.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lawrence!'<em> Caroline called up the stairs _'Can you bring Flo's rabbit down as well_ please' she requested, having already sent him upstairs to chance out of his muddy joggers. William and Roxy sat in the living room. Willie had his legs bent up towards him with Florence rested on them, gurgling away. The fire roared away and Kate's iPod played classical music quietly.

In the kitchen Kate, Caroline and Thea passed the time over a glass of wine as the final preparations for their evening meal were under way. Thea and her daughter had spent the afternoon concocting roast pork with all the trimmings for the family. With Lawrence's help Kate had pulled together her famous mascarpone cheese and chocolate truffle cake.

'_Peek a boo!'_ cried Roxy as she hid her face behind her hands and then jumped out again, causing the baby to look around curiously and her wonky smile made an appearance. The girl stroked Flo's feet as she kicked them around. William watched how this little human seemed so at ease with the world.

'_She's so beautiful- so amazing'_ whispered William to his girlfriend who in return kissed him gently on the cheek.

'_She makes me broodier than she should'_ teased the laughing teenager. Her boyfriend couldn't help but laugh with her. _'Don't you Flo? Yes you do!'_

Lawrence crept up behind the pair and positioned the rabbit behind William's head. Florence instantly started reaching her arms forwarding towards her cuddly toy. The older boy turned around to see his brother who flew the rabbit over his head and onto Florence's lap, blowing a raspberry on her belly. The teenager joined the loved up couple of the sofa, perching of the arm of the chair and watching Florence attentively. Roxy, sensing they needed some time alone, got up off the sofa and made her excuses about helping Caroline and Kate in the kitchen. _'So, little brother, how is it going?'_ William asked. He was more than aware that the changes that had taken place in the last twelve months had affected Lawrence more than anyone. For William it was easy, he came home as often as he could and then flew back to Oxford to carry on with his studies. Lawrence however had had to get used to living with his mum whom was now married to someone else, a woman in fact, and the arrival of their baby sister. The older brother sensed that their relationship had matured in the year that had passed and wanted to take full advantage of that.

Lawrence, with Williams blessing, scooped Florence into his bulging arms and cradled her lovingly. _'It's- it's going rather well'_ he replied grinning _'Mum and Kate are happy and little Flo is...' _he paused, unable to find the right words.

'_A real little monster?'_ filled in Willie. His brother nodded in agreement. _'Have you seen dad recently?'_

'_Last week, he managed to make the last five minutes of my rugby training and then we went for pizza. Thankfully he'd left Judith and Sebastian at home'_

'_She's still on the scene then?'_ he didn't get a reply _'Next time I'm over this way you and I could go and visit him together; or we could come and watch you playing rugby'_ it was time he made amends with his father. He could never forgive him for the hurt he had caused Caroline, but life was too short to hate one another.

'_Mum really loves Kate'_ the content teenage boy changed the subject. William looked up at him, in awe of how much he had changed recently _'I can see it in the way she looks at her. I've never seen her this happy before'_

'_I know-I know. To start off with it was a little-a little weird, wasn't it? But all we ever really wanted was for mum to be happy and she is now'_ remarked the curled haired man. Just like his younger brother he had opted to his surname to 'Elliott-McKenzie' and decisions that John had supported.

'_And dad- well dad's dad; he and Judith seemed to be settled with the baby. I thought that when mum and Kate got together I would be left out, and with Dad's eyes elsewhere I felt- You had gone off to Oxford and I was left here with a situation I couldn't quite understand'_

'_One you weren't willing to accept, maybe?_' a suggestion which Lawrence could only support.

'_But then I realised, almost overnight, mum changed. She smiled more. Then Flo came into our lives and somehow everything seemed to fit into place'_

'_She's magical, isn't she?' _a brief pause stood in the way before he continued '_I know I don't say it enough, and we've had our differences, but I'm proud of you Lawrence and the man you're turning into'_

Their 'moment' was interrupted by the serving of food and Kate's voice _'Dinner boys!' _Lawrence carried Florence into the kitchen and let Kate put her into the highchair. The two boys joined the women at the table just as Caroline and Kate were plating up the slices of pork, apple sauce and vegetables. Kate sat at one end of the table with the highchair besides her; combining eating her food with spoon feeding her daughter pureed baby mixture. Caroline sat at the other side. On one side were William and Roxy, and then Thea and Lawrence.

Caroline stood up holding her wine glass _'Before we start I'd like to raise a small toast' _her chat with William earlier had urged her to. She had spoken with Kate and the pair were pleased he was so smitten and settled with Roxy _'To William and Roxy'_ they all followed her words, even Lawrence whom was eager to eat as much as he could. Willie's cheeks blushed a little but that didn't stop him from shyly kissing his girlfriend.


	13. Chapter 13

Lawrence and Flo had been taken out for the day by Alan and Celia to a nearby indoor zoo. For the first time in what felt like forever, Caroline and Kate had an empty house -all to themselves. As the bedroom door flung closed behind them, the world was shut out. The pair repeatedly kissed one another passionately, barely pausing for breath. The older woman pushed her wife onto the bed and smoothly removed both of their dressing gowns, throwing them onto the floor without a care.

'_I want you C-caroline'_ stuttered Kate as the other ran her fingers down the darker skin and then finally reaching her must sensitive. Kate gripped her wife's shoulders and in the process marked her territory. The headmistress never tired of seeing her lover's naked body. It had bore a child but yet she still oozed sexiness. Using her tongue she moved from Kate's lips to the top of her right breast and then to her erect nipple. The aroused woman underneath her moaned, unable to contain herself as her partners fingers slipped inside of her; a sensation of utter delight spreading throughout.

The blonde haired woman's actions were eventually reciprocated. Kate took pleasure in watching her wife so turned on from such simple actions and movements. Caroline couldn't remember ever feeling the same way when she and John had previously had sex. In the earlier days she had enjoyed it and sometimes even yearned for it, but in the years leading up to their divorce it was a meaningless activity which she felt obliged to carry out.

'_For an old woman, you can sure give me a run for my money'_ commented Kate as she collapsed onto the bed besides Caroline some time later, her breathing slowly returning to something that resembled normal.

'_Less of the old!'_ she replied, playfully throwing a pillow at the laughing female. Rolling onto her side she looked Kate in the eyes whilst stroking her cheek gently _'You, as always, were magnificently perfect'_

They lay together silently for a while longer, musing over one another's bodies. Kate had often thought she could stare at Caroline's body for a lifetime and never get bored of the sight. In the past she had been in relationships but the thought of spending such time with them had quickly become tedious; with Caroline it was different, she knew she could spend an age with her and yet still miss her as soon as she left.

'_I love you, Kate'_ uttered the headmistress, smiling '_I will always love you'_ pulling her in closer they couldn't resist the urge to once again kiss romantically_. 'I've never quite loved anybody in the same way that I love you'_

'_Oh darling'_ replied the darker woman, using words that were rare _'You are the one and only love of my life'_ Caroline's phone buzzed on the bedside table, breaking the moment. She reached over and opened the text message she had received. Holding up the phone to Kate, she presented a picture Lawrence had sent through of him and Florence with a rabbit with the caption_ 'Love Lawrence xx'_

'_They look as if they're having a whale of a time!_' commented Kate, noting the way Flo seemed to be holding the animal's ear whilst smiling her toothy grin _'Lawrence and Flo's relationship is really rather moving'_

'_I thought it would be so much more difficult than it has been- I thought he would be so much more difficult. He completely adores Florence.' _agreed his biological mother, reflecting on the last few hectic months.

'_I've caught him several times sitting chatting to her in different voices. Sometimes, when you're late home from work, he'll help me give her a bath and then sit with us whilst I feed her' _Caroline couldn't help but grin at the way Kate spoke about her growing son _'And I enjoy the rare times just him and me get to go out alone'_

'_He's really grown to love you, Lawrence told me himself. These days he's in more of a rush to get home from school to his sister than he is to get onto the rugby pitch'_

'_You should be proud, he's a fantastic young man; and someday a husband and father as well'_

'_No, Kate, we should be proud. You have just as much influence as I do. He looks up to you just as much as John or I' _Kate loved it when Caroline corrected what she said to include her as well. She loved this ready-made family she had walked into, and who freely loved her as much as she did them.

* * *

><p>The pair walked in silence for quite some time. It wasn't the sort of silence that felt uncomfortable or strange, it was the sort that felt naturally right. They walked hand in hand along the leafy footpath and past the free flowing lake, each of them dressed appropriately for the changing weather. It was rare they got to leave the house without a child in tow and the noise that came with having kids, as well as the chaos.<p>

'_I think we should get a dog'_ blurted out the older woman.

Kate, not prepared for such an idea, turned her head sharply to look at Caroline _'Did you just say a dog?'_

'_Yes, a dog'_ she repeated herself calmly, trying to suppress the smile that was fighting its way onto her lips.

'_Have you gone completely mad?'_

'_Maybe-'_

'_Caroline, we both have full time jobs, three children...as well as everything else. A dog?!'_ Kate rationalised the idea, using her fingers to count just how many responsibilities they already had.

'_Come on, Kate, it'll be fun. Lawrence has always wanted a dog. I know our life arrangements aren't exactly ideal but I think it's completely plausible, and I happen to think that Florence may benefit from a furry four-legged friend'_

'_No-no, you can't use the children as a way to get around me' _she insisted, visibly melting into the thought. She herself had grown up with dogs throughout her children and admittedly they had taught her how to love freely and selflessly. Caroline didn't have as much experience with dogs; her parents always refusing to own one and then the time never seemed right with John, no matter how much the boys had previously begged. _'What sort of dog?' _sheinquired, not wanting to seem as if she was giving into her wife's suggestion.

'_I hadn't thought that far ahead'_

'_And how do you suppose we look after a dog whilst you're managing a school and I'm teaching?'_

'_Ah, now that I can answer!'_ she chirped, pleased with herself _'I've done a little research and you can leave a dog crated for up to five hours. So whilst we're at school it could be shut away in a decent sized crate, then one of us could come home at lunch to let him out to relieve himself'_

'_By one of us, what you really mean is me?'_ insisted Kate. The other woman didn't have to reply, her face said it all but her wife couldn't be angry; instead she just laughed.

'_I'll do my bit, and I'm sure Lawrence will be happy to walk it'_

'_Right, so if I do say yes do I get to choose the breed?_' Caroline's faced tightened a little at the suggestion so the Nigerian lady put her out of her misery _'Relax, Caroline- I'll leave that largely down to Lawrence'_

'_So that's a yes then?!'_

'_It's a 'if you clear up its mess from the house' yes'_ she joked. At the words, Caroline did a small jump on the spot clapping her hands and then through her hands around Kate and kissed her.

* * *

><p>Caroline received a phone call not long after that had returned from their cold but eventful walk. Kate was in the kitchen putting the kettle on to make the pair mugs of steaming hot tea. The headmistress walked into the kitchen with the phone pressed firmly against her ear, a glimmer of a smile gracing her face.<p>

'_Mum...yes? No we're both here...No, we've just got back from a walk... No we are __**not**__ in the bedroom!...We're adults mother, we can control ourselves... right-right see you shortly then. Bye,bye-bye' she_ hung up, laughing a little.

'_What was that all about?'_ requested Kate, handing the hot mug over to her giggling wife and then taking a seat at the kitchen island.

'_Mum-mum'_ she replied, straightening up and joining Kate at the kitchen bench to drink her tea _'She was phoning up to see if we-erm we were decent and ready for them all to come back'_

'_Decent?'_

'_I presume she thought we'd have been busy in the bedroom all day considering we seemingly can't control ourselves' _Caroline placed her hand on Kate's lap and gave it a squeeze whilst still laughing. Kate joined her, laughing loudly and freely.

'_I'm never going to be able to look her in the eye again! So she thought we had been having sex all the time they've been gone? She does realise her daughter is forty eight, not twenty, right?'_

'_Don't be so rude!' _the older woman pretended to look hurt, but instead ended up kissing the darker woman.

* * *

><p>Having been left with the kids again, and her parents vacating their family home after having around a little too long with Celia enquiring about their day, Caroline lay down on the sofa with a glass of wine. Having switched on Kate's iPod, the room was filled with smooth classical music; a thing of beauty the woman had become so used to in recent months. A hand slipped down her back and along her side before a kiss was placed on her cheek from behind. The sensual movement was repeated several times, each time lasting longer and longer.<p>

'_Get a room!'_ jibed Lawrence as he entered the room and set his eyes upon both women kissing. It was a sight he was more than used to. He was more used to it than he had been to his mum and dad kissing which had rarely happened in their last years of marriage. Placing himself in the leather armchair and throwing his legs over the arm he rolled his eyes sarcastically and pretended to throw up. For his troubles, Caroline and Kate continued to kiss for longer just to irritate the boy.

Once they had pulled away from one another Caroline sat up whilst Kate lay on the sofa with her head in her wife's lap, holding onto her free hand. _'So, if you had a dog what would you call it Lawrence?'_ she questioned, watching her son's expression change.

'_Pardon?'_ he asked, taken aback.

'_What would you call a dog?'_

'_Are you letting me have a dog?'_

Kate and Caroline looked one another in the eyes; the younger woman gave a look to indicate she should probably give in and spill the beans 'Kate has agreed that as long as you walk it then we can get a dog'

'_Really?!'_ he shouted, leaping out of the chair and hugging both his parents until they nearly couldn't breathe. 'You're the best!' The pair could hardly wait to see how he reacted to the actual presence of an animal in their house. 'Can we get a border collie? Please-Please-Please' he begged endlessly. Instantly the adults knew their predicament over which breed to go for was over and that Lawrence had already decided. Such simple things made for the best links to paradise.


	14. Chapter 14

His mum stood at the farmhouse style AGA, swaying gently to the music that played in the background as she cooked their evening meal. Kate had gone out for the afternoon with Thea and Florence, leaving Caroline to watch Lawrence play rugby and supervise him doing his homework. The teenage boy stood in the doorway silently for a while, watching his mother and smiling to himself. He loved that woman more than he thought he could ever love anybody else. Her love, strength and honesty had taught him so much. Caroline was the first person he went to if he had a problem or had received some good news; she always knew how to comfort him.

Walking into the kitchen he sat at the kitchen workbench, the movement of the stool alerted his mother to his presence. She turned around briefly whilst stirring something in the pot _'Finished all the algebra?'_

'_All done and dusted...I think'_ he replied, his voice shaky.

'_Is everything okay Lawrence?'_ She asked, aware her son wasn't his usual bouncy self. By now she had turned to fully face him, her hands leant against the same space he was sat at. His face dropped more thus alerting Caroline to a problem. Walking around the island she put her hands around the strapping lad's shoulders and held him close.

'_Mum, there's-there's something I need to tell you'_ he started, looking down, refusing to make eye contact with this woman whom he loved so much.

After her didn't continue and the room went quiet she probed him for more information. Not for a second did her approach seem as if she were attacking him_. 'What is it Lawrence? Whatever it is, we can talk about it. You can tell me anything'_

Lawrence took a moment to pull himself together '_I think I'm gay, mum' _he uttered. Caroline froze a little at his words before gripping his shoulders tighter and kissing his head. From her own experience she knew just how difficult the words he had just said were; and him just a boy confronting how he felt.

'_Do you want to talk about it?'_

Without further words he _explained 'There's this boy at Rugby, Giles, we started out as friends. There was always something else there, it took we a while to work it out. Seeing you with Kate made me realise that your relationship echoed the way I feel about him. Are you upset mum?' _Silent tears dripped down his manly cheeks.

'_Upset? Why would I ever be upset Lawrence? I'm so proud of you'_ she enveloped him in a tight hug, holding him as close as she could. Quickly, his behaviour made so much sense. His own attacking and anger towards William was actually probably the way he had felt about himself. _'What you've just told me is such a big and brave thing to admit. How could I possibly be upset, especially after marrying Kate? Whoever you love, Lawrence, is entirely up to you. As long as you're happy and healthy, that's all I care about'_

'_So you're not going to laugh or throw me out?' _he questioned, wiping his eyes.

'_Absolutely not! No matter what you do or how you feel, I will never leave you. You're my baby- you'll always be my baby'_

'_How am I going to tell dad? He'll think I'm weak-worthless'_

'_No he won't. He'll support you and continue to love you just as he does now'_ she paused, thinking about John and the way he loved their boys _'And if he does then I'll kick him in the wotsits' _ a brief pause was followed by a bit of digging. _'So is Giles-is Giles gay?'_

'_Surprisingly, yes, but that isn't why I like him. I like him because of his personality, his humour, his passion for rugby...and just maybe his looks'_ Lawrence laughed a little as he looked up as his mum who reciprocated his actions and giggled too. _'He likes me too mum, but I didn't want to do anything until I'd told you- asked you'_

'_Asked me what? Don't you dare ask me if you can date him Lawrence'_ she warned, smiling _'Because you know my answer will always be yes. If it's what you want then I'm happy for you'_

* * *

><p>That evening, with Lawrence fast asleep and feeling mightily relieved that his mum had accepted his sexuality; Caroline sat down with Kate and a grisly Florence. <em>'Lawrence told me earlier today that he's gay' <em>she blurted out. Kate sat deadly still as she took in the news, admittedly it didn't come as a huge surprise to her; Lawrence's behaviour had indicated his feelings several times over the months.

'_How do you feel about that, Caroline?'_ she asked as she rubbed Flo's back to get her to fall to sleep.

'_What do you mean?'_ she questioned _'It's absolutely fine. Given my situation and being married to you, I have no grounds to be anything but fine with it. Even if I wasn't gay myself I would always support whoever he likes. I love him even more, if that's possible'_

'_As do I. It was a very brave thing for him to tell you. Suddenly his hatred towards Willie makes sense, doesn't it?'_

'_Yes-yes it does'_ her pause changed the tone _'I've been so wrapped up in discovering who I am that I never took the time to talk to my own son about any potential love life'_

'_Caroline, stop it please' _she begged_ 'He felt he could tell you, that counts for a lot darling' _the younger woman kissed her wife and looked her lovingly in the eyes.

* * *

><p>Knocking on John's door, Caroline took a step back as was common practice in modern Britain. She waited for him to answer; when he did he looked like his usual self in his eccentric shirt, jumper and jeans. <em>'Caroline!'<em> he called out, shocked by her appearance on his doorstep.

'_John, we need to talk'_

'_Sure-sure, come in-come in'_ he offered, opening the door further. She followed him into the living room where he sat down_. 'Er Judith's out- shopping' _he explained, although it was unnecessary.

'_I won't beat about the bush; I haven't got long before my next meeting. It's Lawrence-'_

'_Is everything okay? Is he alright?'_ butted in the greying man, suddenly his eyes lit with fear.

'_Yes-yes everything's fine. He's gay, John'_ she blurted out. His face went white, the colour draining almost instantly.

'_No-no, not my son. Did he tell you that? Or have you just come around here to cause trouble?'_ her ex-husband stood up, looking down on her whilst raising his voice.

'_Just sit down and don't be so childish! He told me last night, and this is exactly the reaction he worried you would have!'_ John paced the room whilst Caroline tried to remain calm.

'_This is your fault! Bringing another woman into his life and marrying her, kissing him in front of her. It's no wonder he's confused and thinks he's gay!'_

'_How dare you blame this on me! That boy worships the ground you walk on, he adores you and yet you can't allow him to be happy- to express how he feels. I knew you were a small-minded bastard John, but this really is the final straw. You've already shattered one relationship with a child, I thought you'd be a bit more careful now'_ She stood up and made a quick exit, leaving John to take in her short, and shrift words. Never before had a man angered her so much.

* * *

><p>Lawrence was surprised to find his dad stood on the side of the rugby pitch after practice.<p>

'_Dad?'_ he questioned, taking a drink from his sports bottle.

'_Lawrence! Great team work there. Are you busy?_' John stood with his hands in his pockets. As his son shook his head he carried on _'Jump in and we can catch up?' _he indicated to his old car. The teenager followed him. John didn't care about getting mud in his car so there was no need to strip to his boxers and take his shoes off.

There was a moment of silence and awkwardness. _'Mum tells me you like a lad from rugby. Is she right?'_ Lawrence sat there unsure of what to do. He hadn't even been aware that Caroline had seen his dad, or spoken to him.

'_I do dad' _almost instantly he started apologising_ 'I'm so sorry. If I could change the way I feel I would. I know I've let you down but I had to tell someone. I couldn't lie anymore-'_

'_Lawrence-Lawrence'_ he uttered, placing a hand on his shoulder and giving it a _squeeze 'I love you. I will always love you. You're my son, and you loving somebody, even if it is a male, will never change that'_ he had seemingly had a change of heart. Caroline's words had hurt him, he realised that Lawrence would always be Lawrence. _'I want both you and William to be happy. If that means you have to date guys then I will support that'_

'_Really dad?'_ Lawrence was surprised by his reaction; he had expected something far worse. _'His name's Giles. I think you'll like him popsicle'_ John held his hand up for Lawrence to high-five, just like old times.

* * *

><p>'<em>Mum-Mum I'm home'<em> called out her growing son as he stepped through the front door. Behind him was another young man who was dressed in smart trousers, a patterned shirt, thin black tie and waistcoat. Both Kate and Caroline joined them in hallway with Florence.

'_Hi Giles, I'm Caroline'_ introduced the woman shaking his hand.

'_I'm Kate' _she followed her wife's actions '_And this is little Flo'_

'_Hi, nice to meet you both'_ he replied, nerves running through his muscular body, shaking Caroline's hand.

Lawrence seemed so at ease with introducing his new boyfriend to his family. The evening after telling his mum the boy had confronted his feelings and decided to give a relationship with Giles a go, a move which everybody supported. His parents had been quick to invite his boyfriend around and the time spent with him revolved around a takeaway and getting to know this new boy that made their son so happy. Caroline even got the baby albums out to embarrass her youngest son. Lawrence spent some time in his room with Giles, albeit with the door open. His new lover took great interest in the family he was entering, and quickly fell in love with Florence.

As he left that evening the pair shared their first proper kiss, a significant step forwards and one that Lawrence loved.

'_See you tomorrow then?'_ uttered the posh boy with his bag slung over his shoulder. He leant in for another kiss before making his way home.

* * *

><p>The out and happy lad received a text from his brother not long after telling Caroline. His mum had discreetly phoned him and informed him of the update. For all those years that his little brother had called him gay, in recent weeks he had had his own suspicions of Lawrence's sexuality. He knew that boys of Lawrence's build, looks and personality were generally highly sought after, unlike himself. But never did he bring home a girlfriend or talked highly of female students.<p>

'_Alright gayboy?_' it read _'All joking aside, I'm proud of you little Lawrence, It takes a real man to admit his sexuality and how he feels. When do I get to meet this Giles and embarrass you? Love William x'_

Lawrence lay on his bed holding his phone and smiling to himself. Since announcing who he really was he had felt happier, but being a rugby player who was gay wasn't an easy thing to face. No ridicule of homophobia had been sent his way; instead just support and sarcasm. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he could be who he really was deep down.


	15. Chapter 15

'_Buster!'_ screeched Caroline as she skidded through the house with just a towel to protect her modesty, following a small black and white puppy that was happily carrying her bra in its mouth. _'Buster, just you come back here!' _Kate stood in the kitchen doorway, laughing loudly and eyeing up her curvaceous wife. The puppy gave up and submitted to his mistress, dropping the undergarment and rolling onto his back eager for his tummy to be rubbed. Grabbing her black bra Caroline couldn't resist but to give in to his demands, in the process revelling a little more flesh than anybody but Kate _would be banned from seeing. _

'_Now I remember why I married you...'_ teased the darker woman who was still standing in the door way. Instantly Caroline understood her words and turned to face her, loosening the towel and allowing her single member audience to take the view in. Feeling herself getting slightly more aroused than she had intended, the darker woman walked over to the naked lady and pulled her into her arms. _'Why must you do this, Caroline?'_ she joked, the pair kissing passionately with an excitable puppy rolling at their feet.

'_As much as I would love to run straight back to bed, Mrs Elliott-McKenzie, we have Christmas shopping to finish off-'_

'_You mean start'_

'_Yes-Yes but if I say 'finish' it somehow makes the task seem a little less daunting'_

Carrying Florence in his muscle filled arms, Lawrence charged into the kitchen giving his parents just seconds to separate for one another to save the boy from any embarrassment.

'_Oh ma, do you have to walk around the house like that!'_ he jutted, although his smile showed he was only kidding _'Ah Busty, that's where you got to'_ he changed the topic as the baby in his arms started throwing her arms around happily having spotted the bundle of floor below them.

'_Lawrence, if you take him for a quick walk we'll give you a lift to the cinema before we head into town'_

'_Deal!'_ he cheered, passing his adored baby sister into her mother's arms and running into the utility room to find the dogs lead. They had barely had the pup a month, and in that time he had only been able to go out walking for little over a week. Lawrence had fallen in love with the fur ball as soon as his eyes had set upon him; the blue mere Border Collie had a sense of mischief and love about him. The youngest child in the house had also fallen in love. Although never left alone with the naughty animal, her parents could already see the positives Buster would bring to Flo as she grew up. Buzz (as Lawrence had nicknamed him) seemed to sense to importance of being gentle around the infant, and had quickly learnt certain house rules.

Giving Kate one last kiss, Caroline flew off out of the kitchen and up the stairs to finish getting ready. Kate placed Flo in a sitting position on the hard kitchen floor whilst supporting her back. Buster crawled up to the girl's feet and, laying his head down on the floor, seemed to gently paw the child's feet playfully. The baby leant forwards and grabbed the floppy ears that hung freely from his head. Unlike the reaction he would give if Lawrence or anybody else did the same, he allowed her to pull them until Kate stopped her. He followed by collapsing on the floor and insisting on yet another tummy tickle.

'_Right come on Florence Olivia, let's see if we can beat Ma!_' her daughter's eyes lit up at the sound of her other mother's name.

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello?'<em> called out Celia as she entered the property, the light from the street lights streaming through the hall window and illuminating the walls _'Kate? Caroline?'_

'_In the kitchen, Celia'_ replied her daughter-in-law 'Come on through!' Leaving her handbag in the hall along with her black shoes and coat the old woman walked through the familiar surroundings to the homely and warm kitchen.

'_Hi love. Is Caroline not in?'_ she questioned. Florence sat in her highchair and as her Grandmother came into her line of view she banged her hands on the plastic table in front of her _'Hello sweetheart'_ the tone of her voice changed into something much more suited to the child as she stroked her head and planted a kiss on the girls chubby cheeks.

Kate joined her at the breakfast bar having just filled the dishwasher up after trying out a new cake recipe that Lawrence had been eager to taste 'She's just popped out to pick Lawrence up from a friends. Cup of tea?'

'_That'd be lovely'_ taking the weight off her aging feet, the woman took a seat on a swivel stool next to _Flo 'Alan and I have spent to afternoon at a little tea shop in Harrogate and now I've left him tinkering about with Harry'_ she paused only briefly for an intake of breath before continuing. 'Something about a game of cards; no doubt money and alcohol will be involved'

'_How lovely. Caroline and I have spent the day shopping in Halifax' _handing over the mug of hot tea Kate sat opposite her sometimes difficult mother-in-law, then lifted Florence out of her confined seat and placed her upon her lap 'With this little monkey'

'_Have you finished your Christmas shopping now?'_ she questioned, sipping her drink _'We finished ours weeks ago, can't stand being crammed into shops and queuing for hours to buy senseless gifts'_ she insisted, a sense of superiority in her voice.

'_I think so. All we've got to do is wrap them all up and then we'll be finished-'_

'_We've put all of ours into gift bags, saves having to muck about with wrapping them and then the bags can be re-used'_

All Kate could do was smile, her beautiful smile.

From where they were sat they could hear the slamming of doors and then the key turning in the lock as Lawrence pounded in _'WE'RE HOME!' _shouted Lawrence as he kicked his shoes off.

'_Hi Lawrence'_ laughed Kate

'_We're in the kitchen'_ added his Granny. Behind him Caroline closed the door and tidied up the shoes he had just thrown across the floor.

'_Lawrence Elliott-McKenzie! Next time you do that I'm going to ram those blasted shoes where the sun doesn't shine'_ his mother threatened. The boy was too wrapped up in his baby sister to care. He had swopped the infant out of her mother's arms and was now covering the tot in kisses.

'_I missed my Florence-Olivia'_ he muttered into her ear as she squealed, delighted at his presence.

'_How was the film?'_ enquired his step-mum, watching him interact with their child.

'_It was brilliant! When it comes out on DVD we should all watch it together'_

'Sure-'

'_Do I get a hello? Or is that too much to ask?'_ scowled Celia playfully

'_Hi Granny'_ he replied, smiling at her before taking his sister off into the living room to play

'_Hello mum' _added Caroline, entering the kitchen and kissing her mother on the cheek and then walking around to her wife and giving her a much more loving welcome. _'Where's Alan?'_

'_Messing about with Harry and most probably gambling our entire lifesaving away I expect'_

Pouring herself a cup of tea from the freshly made pot, the blonde woman seated herself next to her wife _'If you could tell Gillian and Robbie to be here for eleven at the latest on Christmas morning, then we can open all our presents together. I aim to have lunch served at about two'_

'_Alan and I will come over the afternoon before'_ instructed her mother _'And stay over'_

'_That's fine'_

'_I can't wait!'_ smiled the Nigerian woman_ 'We're going to have a full house'_

'_Fourteen people for lunch and I expect even more in the evening'_ explained the headmistress

'_I imagine Gillian's already mentioned it but she's invited us all over to the farm for Boxing Day'_ remembered the Grandmother.

'_Fantastic, I'll give her a phone and see if she wants us to take anything over. Food, drink...'_ answered the younger woman.

* * *

><p>'<em>Lawrence, bedtime soon I think'<em> insisted Caroline as she set out a glass of milk, mince pie and carrot by the fireplace. Her boys had long outgrown a belief of the mystical Father Christmas and Florence was too young to understand, but Kate had insisted they carry on a tradition for their daughter. _'And you William'_

'_What you really mean is "Bugger off to bed so I can finish wrapping presents," don't you?'_ questioned her younger son, mimicking his mother's voice.

'_Well erm yes-'_her two sons interjected and high-fived one another.

'_Could you both settle Florence first whilst I load the dishwasher?'_ requested Kate, handing Flo over to William who cradled the sleepy infant and carried her up the stairs with Lawrence following behind._ 'Caroline, I'll come and help you in a minute with the presents' _she kissed her wife and then exited the room.

For the first time all day Caroline had a moment to herself, to sit down with her large glass of red wine and relax. Kate's classical music played quietly in the corner of the room. From the sofa with the baby monitor on the coffee table besides her she could hear her growing sons talking to their sister, them too forgetting that any such microphone existed.

'_She likes her pink blanket and the brown bear next to her'_ explained Lawrence

'_Night night Florence' _added William

'_She's so beautiful, isn't she? The way she can bring so much joy to so many people is almost unbelievable'_

'_We were like that once. We were that small, that innocent'_

'_Where did it all go wrong?'_ questioned the younger boy before pelting out of the room with his big brother playfully chasing him.

* * *

><p>'<em>IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAS!<em>' shouted Lawrence from the landing before bursting into Kate and Caroline's bedroom with Florence in his arms. Jumping on the bed with his baby sister carefully protected by his muscle he woke the two sleepy women up. _'Mum-Kate, IT'S CHRISTMAS!'_ he shouted again, this time down their ears.

'_What time is it?'_ muttered his mother, turning over and rubbing her eyes as they adjusted to the light. As she did William also joined them, perching himself on the corner of the bed in his pyjamas and blue stripped dressing gown.

'_Half past nine'_ their eldest son replied in his calm and collected manner.

'_Half past what?!'_ she exclaimed sitting bolt upright

'_Nine'_ laughed Lawrence. Kate held Florence in her arms, the infant beyond excited to be surrounded by those she loved.

'_Merry Christmas boys'_ the younger woman added.

'_Merry Christmas Kate'_ replied William, walking over and kissing his step-mother and then leaning over to kiss Caroline.

'_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_' shouted the youngest boy. Christmas, even at such a mature age, was still Lawrence's favourite time of the year. _'Can we open our presents now?'_

'_No we cannot'_

'_We've got to wait for everybody else to arrive'_ explained the Nigerian woman _'Has anyone been in to wake up Alan and Celia?'_

'_I'll do it'_ volunteered William, and again Lawrence followed him. As they left the room Caroline leant in for a kiss off her wife with Flo lying beneath them pulling her Ma's hair.

'_Merry Christmas Mrs Elliott-McKenzie'_ the woman thought back to a year previously to the day her mum and Alan got married, again. It was the start of her reconciliation with the woman she had always loved. Twelve months later and their lives were so different to what they had been. Each of them were content and happy and together they had built a life they were proud of.

'_Merry Christmas Caroline'_

'_And Merry Christmas, Florence Olivia' _the headmistress scooped the child into her arms and covered her in kisses _'Aren't we both lucky to have mummy?' _

Along the corridor William had knocked gently on his grandparents door and having being allowed to entry the boys had found the elderly relatives in bed with a tray of tea and newspapers.

'_Merry Christmas Granny and Grandad'_ wished their eldest grandson.

'_MERRY CHRISTMAS!'_

'_Good lord, Lawrence, I think the rest of the neighbourhood can hear you'_ commented Celia, grimacing at the loudness of his voice.

'_Merry Christmas boys'_ smiled Alan as he sipped his mug of tea and closed the newspapers

'_Mum says she wants everybody breakfasted and dressed for eleven o'clock so we can all open our presents when Gillian arrives'_ instructed Willie, kissing his Grandmother and shaking Alan's hand.

* * *

><p>Alan answered the front door with his granddaughter in his arms <em>'Let's see who this is, Florence.'<em> On opening the door he was greeted by his daughter, Robbie, Raff and the girls _'Look who it is, it's Aunty Gillian'_ he added.

'_Merry Christmas, Dad'_ she hugged him tightly and then took her baby niece into her arms and entered into the warmth the house held.

'_Everyone's in the living room waiting to open presents'_ he pointed out as they all piled in, the men carrying large bags of wrapped presents for the family to enjoy.

From the hallway the aging man could hear the niceties being passed around from one person to another, each of their voices held the joy of Christmas cheer. Kate was sat in the armchair with Caroline sat beside her on the floor, a hand placed on her Wife's thigh. William sat on the opposite side of the room, also on the floor with Lawrence; Raff had joined them. Celia and Alan had taken over one of the sofas leaving enough room for Ellie, Calamity, Gillian and Robbie on the other one.

'_Now can we open our presents?'_ begged Lawrence. Each person was surrounded by piles of wrapped gifts that had originally lain underneath the decorated Christmas tree.

'_Yes, now you can'_ encouraged his mum watching his eyes light up as they always did. This year he didn't tear into the presents as always, instead he savoured each corner he unwrapped. Florence had been returned to her mothers who let her rip off random wrapping paper and chase bits of cellotape.

The room was full of squeals of happiness and comments as each present was unwrapped one by one. The kids had got new technological gadgets that they had been eying up and hinting towards for months, as well as clothing and money. The adults got jewellery and presents personal to themselves and their partners.

'_I bought you something else'_ whispered Caroline as she handed a small square box over to Kate. Looking at the box for a short second she flipped the lid open to reveal an eternity ring with their date of marriage engraved on the inside.

'_I-I don't know what to say'_ she uttered

'_You don't have to say anything'_ the room around them had quietened to listen to the conversation the pair were _having 'This past year has been quite something, Kate; marrying you and having little Florence together. The boys agree, you have both added stability and love to our family. I love you beyond conceivable words and I am yours...forever'_

'_Now, if you pair have been finished shoving your tongues down one another's throats Willie and I have a present for you'_ insisted Lawrence handing over a large rectangular package that had been finished off with a green bow. Looking at one another, the married women worked together to rip the paper off their gift. In front of them they had revealed a canvas with their three beloved children posing in a studio. _'Granny and Alan helped us organise it'_

'_It's beautiful'_ beamed Kate, taking in the sight of the two growing boys with their baby sister posing for the camera.

Leaving their family to open presents, set up new items and chat amongst themselves with the two babies interacting with one another, Kate and Caroline sneaked off to finish cooking the Christmas dinner. The pair worked in harmony in the kitchen with Kate's preferred music playing in the background. Whilst the younger woman washed a glass at the sink Caroline wrapped her areas around her ladies waist and kissed her neck romantically.

'_I love you, Kate. Thank you for just being you'_

She didn't reply, instead she just smiled and carried on with their tasks.

Pulling away, Caroline too continued cooking _'So, what time's your mum coming around?'_ questioned the headmistress.

'_She said she'd be here for five at the latest'_

'_What did you say she was doing this morning?'_

'_Helping out at the homeless kitchen; she's done it every year since Dad deteriorated. I think it's her way of giving back to the community'_

'_We'll have to make sure she puts her feet up this morning and wait on her hand and foot in that case'_

'_Oh Caroline, she loves you just as much as she loves me' _reinforced Kate as she laid the table and placed hot dishes of vegetables onto the table ready for the guests to spoon whatever they wanted on to.

The woman of the house left the kitchen briefly and stood at the living room doorway _'Dinner is served!'_ Lawrence was the first to tear through the hallway and find where his name had been placed at the table.

With everybody seated, Kate at one end of the table and the rest of the family in their dedicated seats, Caroline took a moment to savour the meal. In front of her was all she had ever wanted; a family that loved each other just as much as she loved them and a beautiful wife with three gorgeous children. She was so lucky.


End file.
